


Heroes Never Die

by Jonn_Wolfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Janet Frasier, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Janet Frasier IS Harry Potter, Squib Level Sam Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonn_Wolfe/pseuds/Jonn_Wolfe
Summary: Doctor, Healer, Wife? Blue Phones, secret marriages and trying to keep everything under the Statute of Secrecy is a juggling match. Still, Janet didn't survive one war to fail in another. Besides, as long as Sam comes home from every mission, she wont give a damn. However, if O'Neill doesn't stop flirting with her wife, she's going to retrieve biopsies from every organ.





	Heroes Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own squat, 'cept the plot. None of the canon you know will apply here. At All. Period. Nada. Zilch. If you think I broke canon, you're right! :-)
> 
> "Speech"  
> {Foreign Language}  
> Thinking  
> 'Telepathy'

  
 

* * *

### (1) Well, Shit

* * *

  


* * *

" _Colonel O'Neill! Our positions been compromised! We're not gonna be able to hold the gate very long!"_

" _Colonel! I need more time to stabilize this patient! He can't be moved yet!"_

* * *

_**P3X-666** _

Senior Airman Wells was whimpering and begging Daniel to turn off the video camera, as he didn't want his wife to watch him die. Explosions and sounds of weapons fire were getting closer to their position.

Dr. Fraiser took the airmen with both hands on either side of his face. "Simon, Simon! Look at me. You are not going to die, OK? I did _not_ come all the way out here for nothing. Now, we've stemmed the bleeding. We're going to get you to a stretcher, and get you home with your family in no time, OK? Now you hang in there Airman!"

The hairs on the back of her neck went up, and she glanced up in time to see a staff blast heading straight for her. With a gasp of 'shit!' she twisted in place and vanished with a small pop of noise that wasn't heard over the sound of the blast zipping through where she disappeared from.

Daniel blinked rapidly, half stunned from what happened. Bosworth turned his rifle towards where the blast came from. His eyes found the Jaffa just in time for them both hear Janet shouting in Latin, and the Jaffa's head exploding. _Diffringo?_ Daniel thought to himself.

There was a crack of noise and Janet was standing there again, holding a stick. "Oh, I'm in it now," she muttered to herself as she crouched. "Nothing else for it."

Daniel watched with wide eyes, as Janet waved her stick over Wells, muttering. He couldn't hear the words over the sound of the battle, but his eyes got bigger as the bleeding stopped completely, and Airman Wells fell unconscious.

Shoving the stick up her sleeve, she turned to his curious face. "Not now, Daniel. We need to get him to the gate. Daniel. _Daniel_!" When she finally got him to respond, she pointed at her bag. "Give me that, and help me get him on the stretcher! Focus, dammit! Airman… _Bosworth_!"

"Yeah. Sure," Bosworth stuttered, opening the stretcher. "We're clear," he tacked on lamely.

Janet grabbed her radio. "Sierra Golf One, Charlie Mike Oscar! Stabilized! Rapid Evac! Covering Fire!"

The sounds of machine guns increased dramatically as Carter's voice came over the radio. " _Charlie Mike Oscar, Sierra Golf One Bravo. Sierra Golf One Alpha Down. Sierra Golfs Seven and Fiver covering. Sierra Golf One Bravo and Delta Evacing Alpha. Over."_

They had Wells on the stretcher at this point. Bosworth was at the front, with Daniel holding the back of the stretcher, who flinched at Sam's statement. Janet had her pistol out, covering the rear. "Roger. One minute. Out."

Janet had shot two more Jaffa in the head by the time they passed SG-5. "Cover our six!" she shrieked at them.

Colonel Dixon from SG-13 ran up shooting past them, only to stop and run backwards with Janet. "How's he doin' Doc?"

"I don't know yet, dammit!" she snapped. "Stable for now, but we need to get _out_ of here, Colonel!"

"Working on it!" He grabbed his radio. "Sierra Golf Niner, Sierra Golfs Thirteen, Fiver and Seven Evacing now. Set 'em off!"

Three foomp noises from shoulder mounted missiles sounded in the distance, which was followed by an arcing noise over their heads, before the half battalion that was following them were blown to high hell.

Seeing the open gate, Janet checked Wells as they ran, trusting the others to watch her back. She barely noticed going through the wormhole, and they were coming down the ramp in the SGC. She looked up to see Sam look up at her at the same time, with a hand to her head and trying not to cry.

"Colonel O'Neill all right?" she asked as they rushed past her.

Sam grabbed her hand briefly but tightly, following along with a look of relief on her face. "He was hit in that new armour plate. Damned lucky shot, but I think he's got some broken ribs."

None of them noticed Bregman as they went through the halls, but he noticed how the two women were looking at each other, including the hands that let go. Sighing, the Documentary Director turned to go to where they set up shop, mumbling, "Don't ask. Don't tell. _God_ , I'm an idiot."

"When this is over, I'm going to need a drink," Janet complained loudly.

Sam finally smiled. "I'll join you."

"Have one on me," Wells wheezed from the stretcher.

Turning with surprise, Janet bent over him as they entered the infirmary. "You're awake!" She then started barking orders at her people to get the operating theatre in gear.

Stopping to let them do their thing. Sam bent to rest her hands on her knees while leaning against the wall, just to breathe. They were alive. They made it. This was the first time Janet was off world in a combat situation, and she finally understood what Janet had been going through with her. She absolutely _hated_ it, and had almost felt her heart stop when she heard her screaming. Then she remembered _what_ she screamed.

"Oh, shit," she said under her breath. Turning, Sam bolted towards Hammond's office.

She stopped at the door just long enough to knock before opening it. "Sir?" Seeing him through the glass in the briefing room, she rushed through the office. "Sir?" she tried again.

"Major?" General Hammond turned from the inside window to the gate room. "How are our people?"

"Airman Wells is entering surgery now. Colonel O'Neill was shot. Fortunately, it hit one of the new armour inserts dead centre. Aside from what I think are broken ribs, he's going to be fine. No other casualties to speak of, except bumps, bruises and _sanity_ … sir."

Lightly smiling in relief, Hammond chuckled. "That's good to hear, Major. Now, why the frown?"

"Sir… I'm not sure, but there may be a blue phone incident," she stated with a wince.

All business, the General pointed to his office. After entering it and closing the doors, he stood next to her. "Report," he ordered quietly.

"As I said, I'm not sure, sir," she replied just as quiet. "Dr. Fraiser was over a small hill with Daniel and Airman Bosworth, seeing to Airman Wells. In the middle of it, I heard Dr. Fraiser shout what I think might have been a spell. We may need to read the rest of SG-1 into the Statute, but not 13, yet. Unless of course it happens again. This will be Daniel's fourth, if we obliviate him again, sir."

"Damn," he cursed. "All right. We'll do a pre-debriefing with Dr. Jackson and the two Airmen, one at a time. If Dr. Fraiser thinks Dr. Jackson and the rest of your team can handle it, we'll do it. She'll have to modify the Airmen's memories, though."

"She hates that," Sam grimaced.

He smirked. "Then this will be a good punishment for her, if she broke the Statute again."

"Sir, did I see that Woolsey person wandering the corridors?"

Hammond frowned. "Oh, yeah. Think we need to confine him?"

Chuckling, Sam shook her head. "No, sir. Was thinking we could have Janet read his mind to see which desk jockey is after us this time."

"Kinsey, I would think, but you didn't hear that from me," he smirked. Seeing her face crack again, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Major… _Sammie_ , what is it?"

Blinking rapidly, Sam was trying not to hyperventilate. "Sir, I… I… I heard her scream… and I _froze_."

Sighing, he got her to sit down. "This is why we don't have spouses in the same chain of command."

"Janet's _not_ in my command!" she protested.

Shaking his head, he sat against the edge of his desk. "No, Major _Fraiser_ , but you were both on the same mission."

Her face screwed up again, and she wiped her eyes. "She's a _Doctor_! A _Healer_! She's not supposed to be in combat!" she complained. "I think she _killed_ today!"

"I know, Sammie," he said quietly. "Is it time for your backup plan?"

Breathing a huge inhale to try to calm down, she shook her head. "No. Not yet. Let's see what happened first. I'm sorry, sir."

He patted her shoulder. "Everyone has their moment. This was just yours. Now, go hit the showers."

Nodding, Sam stood up wiping her face. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Thoughtful frown on his face, General Hammond sat at his desk and opened the lower most drawer on the left side. He sat there for a moment, quietly complaining in his head about the necessity of that damned blue phone he was staring at.

Sighing, he shut the drawer. Each time Dr. Fraiser broke the secrecy statute, someone's life was on the line and the Major had used magic to save someone's life. Hammond wasn't sure why she was even in the Air Force, then he shook his head. Of course she was. Her wife was already fast tracked in the Academy, so she followed her.

He really hoped that their backup plan wouldn't explode in their faces. Still, the both of them were large assets to the program. While they could get in trouble while still in the military, two civilian contractors wouldn't be looked at twice.

He still wondered what sort of pull Dr. Fraiser had with the magical government.

* * *

Fourteen hours and two trade-offs with her 2IC, Janet and her team worked through Airman Wells' intestines to stitch them into a semblance of order. In the end, the young man lost three feet of his intestines and his left kidney, but he was alive.

In the female showers, Janet had just dried off and sat down on the bench in front of her locker, a bit bleary and mostly dressed. Leaning forward, she rested her head on the cool metal, sighing. Some time later, she felt a hand rub her shoulder, before running over to the other shoulder. Someone hugging her from the side woke her up a bit.

"You okay," she heard Sam ask.

She nodded at first, then shook her head. "Are we alone?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"It was either apparate or get hit with a staff blast," Janet said. "I almost didn't get away in time."

Sam nodded. "I heard you scream."

"Well, I was pissed off," she griped.

"Seriously, Janet. What happened?"

She was quiet for a moment, before sitting up straight and nodding. "Killed a Jaffa with an explosion hex. His head popped like a melon."

Leaning to look her in the face, Sam saw tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "Oh, Janet. I'm so sorry."

"On the way back, I shot two more between the eyes with my pistol," she whispered. "I'm a good shot," she chuckled mirthlessly, before it turned into hiccuping tears. "I killed three people today, Sammie."

Turning, Sam lifted the smaller woman sideways into her lap and let her cry into her neck and shoulder, rocking her gently.

"I'm killing again," Janet said under her shuddering breath. "I don't wanna kill again."

"You were protecting your patient," Sam whispered in her ear. "You did your job, and were able to save your patient on your table."

"I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too, Sweetie. I will always love you, no matter what."

* * *

### (2) Damn You Croaker!

* * *

  


_**Department of Mysteries,** _ _**March** _ _**19** _ _**99** _

"Crap," Harry murmured under his breath. This wasn't the first time he questioned the sanity of his superiors. Well, wizards in general. He became an Unspeakable solely due to the anonymity factor, and now he regretted it. This lot was worse. Sanity, sense… it was almost like the patients were running the asylum.

It was such a tempting offer he was given too, and he wondered why McGonagall suggested it. He had barely enough spare time to _sleep_ , much less anything else. He did receive the occasional letter from Hermione, but everyone else? Not so much. And, this project was getting on last nerve.

The concept was intriguing, and something that people would read about in both wizarding and muggle fiction. Still, the idea of time compression was still a bit out there. The runic arrays were a bit beyond his abilities, but then he was there to provide the start up power.

That was one thing he hated: being used as a magical battery. Still, if this worked, it would enable research to happen in days instead of months, without it affecting one's age. And of course, that was the tricky bit that made him question everyone's common sense. Merlin, he was cynical for being 18.

He remembered channelling the magic through his wand to the key-rune, then things got a bit fuzzy. There had been a spark of blue, a flash of white, then waking up.

The room was almost completely bare, and he wondered what the hell happened. The rune stones were gone, the marble slab he was pumping magic into had vanished, and he felt completely odd.

"Crap," he muttered again as he stood up. His balance was off. Checking his belongings, he retrieved his DOM issue wand and went over his pockets. Both trunks were in place, and he felt his portkey around his neck. However, his chest was a bit… _softer_ than it was supposed to be.

Both of his hands went up and he pulled his collar away to look down his robes. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" he shouted in a pitch he didn't recognize.

Absently conjuring, he sat – read _collapsed_ in a chair and simply sat there for a moment. Blinking, he went through his robes and felt the absence of the only thing he truly enjoyed about himself. His dick was missing.

" _Damn_ you, Croaker!" he quite literally shrieked.

Fuming silently for a while, he decided to find out how long he was unconscious. His stomach said it'd been a while. " _Definito Tempus,_ " he muttered with a counter twirl and a jab of his wand. _Tempus_ would get you the time in hours and minutes. _Definito Tempus_ would get you the date and time in seconds. It was the usual time spell used due to the experiments and whatnot.

What the spell reported had him swearing again. Instead of " _'xx:xx:xx' - 2_ _8_ _March 1999_ ", it read " _02:23:15 – 29 March_ _1984_ ". He did the spell five times, then did four other time related spells and got similar results.

He was fifteen years in the past. And, if the time was identical on departure and arrival, he was unconscious for a bit over six hours. "Fuck."

* * *

He never noticed Croaker's disillusioned form watching him as he left. The old man sighed and hit the unknown unspeakable with a tracking charm on his or her foot. What was interesting about the whole affair, was the folded note that was stuck on the person's back with a sticking charm. It was his handwriting and addressed to him.

_'Do Not Interfere With This Agent. Temporal Rule One when pertaining to Time Turners is in effect. Signed, Algernon Croaker, 28 March 1999.'_

Watching the agent leave, he mirrored said agent's last word. "Fuck."

* * *

Getting out of the DOM at night was simple. There were only two other people in the entire department, and they didn't even acknowledge him as he went by. Walking out of the Ministry was even easier. A simple _confundus_ charm to the one guard, and he was gone.

A quick apparition had him at Diagon Alley. Rather than put up with things this late at night – _or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it_ – he'd left his Unspeakable Robes on with the hood up. Rather than change into something that didn't fit, he just had the built in charms mimic a rather dark grey, instead of the flat grey they were normally.

While Gringotts was open around the clock, they did close their doors at night. Rapping on the door, he used the specific tapping that indicated he was an agent of the Unspeakables. Stepping back, he put his arms behind his back and waited with his head somewhat down.

Now, the magic of goblins that doesn't concern mining and crafting, is mostly based in defence and illusion. While he knew that the main door had three different 'murder holes' that were used to apprise visitors, they were completely camouflaged and invisible. The main doors could also be rendered completely transparent from the inside, so as to assuage potential threats.

So, he stood there patiently while a squad of goblins looked him over. After ten minutes, a side door opened in the alcove. "This way agent," came a stern voice.

Following the armoured goblin, and recognizing that there were another five invisible and in easy striking range, they came into the entryway and stopped.

"Business?" the goblin asked after turning around.

Harry nodded. "Professional and Personal. If it isn't inconvenient, there is a need for a meeting with four of your brethren. A records keeper for blood identification; A senior manager to oversee everything; and the two that are in charge of the Potter and Black Accounts." There was a pause, while the goblin blinked at him through a grimace. "It will make sense during the meeting. As much as things of this nature _can_ , that is.

"Wait here," the goblin ordered, before leaving.

Knowing that the other five were waiting for him to do something wrong, he simply stood there with his hands behind his back and tried not to fidget. Eventually, after thirty minutes or so, he was led into a conference room. The four goblins that were requested were on one side of the long table.

Bowing, he greeted them. {May your profits be up, honourable people.}

The one he pegged to be a senior manager, nodded respectfully. {May your foes' coffers bring you joy when they die. Now. What can we do for you, witch?}

Sighing, he deflated a bit. "I guess that clinches it, then." Pulling back his hood, they could see the disturbed look on his face. Wild short auburn hair was on the top of his head, whilst his eyes were still the same shade as his mother's. "I had hoped it was a prank gone awry. Maybe a new form of polyjuice, or something. At any rate, if we could have my identification taken care of first, we can do business."

The records goblin was old, and didn't look to have gotten younger from when Harry saw him last. He slid the blood red stone over to him, and Harry immediately placed his palm on top of it. Ignoring the sting, he watched absently as 'Harrison James Potter-Black' appeared above his hand.

Cue the look of surprise on the goblins. He'd never seen the like before, and it proved to him that they were capable of looking like something other than pissed off all the time. It was refreshing.

"Knowing that this is disturbing and unsettling," Harry began cautiously, "I can also swear a blood oath, a binding oath on my magic, life or both, or whichever you require for me to verify my identity."

One goblin was staring at his hand. "You're wearing the head of house ring for the House of Black."

"Yes."

The other goblin looked up from his hand to his face. "And why aren't you wearing the one for the House of Potter?"

That was a good question. Although, now that he thought about his current situation, it made a great deal of sense. "It wasn't available for some reason when I claimed my inheritance. Seeing as how I'm here some fifteen years before I did so, its likely that I'm the reason it was missing in the first place. You will find that the current ring for the House of Black hasn't left the vault… Assuming Orion has died already."

"Two weeks ago, and you are correct," the goblin he pegged for the Black Accounts stated.

The one for the Potter Account snapped his fingers, causing a box to appear on the table in front of him. He slid it to the opposite side. "Put that on. If it accepts you, you can sit and do business."

Nodding, Harry flipped the box around and opened it. He grinned at the sight of the embossed griffin and stag on the golden ring. Taking it out, he placed it on his right ring finger. The one for the Blacks was on his index. The gold ring pulsed, then shrank to fit his hand, which looked rather effeminate now that he looked at it. Oh, how depressing.

Brows up, the Potter Accountant indicated the chair.

Sitting down, Harry nodded. "If you think this is strange for you, I was male not seven hours ago." That evoked chuckles from everyone.

"Fifteen years, you said," the senior manager stated. At Harry's nod, he grinned. "Any tips?"

"What's in it for me?" Harry countered with a brow up and a smirk.

Thirty minutes were spent giving the goblins some pointers for companies to invest in. He emphasized the muggle companies that dealt with computers, and told them about the dubious practices of the Enron company; how the BBC would be expanding in the nineties. He also told of the various broom companies, and how the Firebolt Brand would take Quidditch and Racing by storm. Pretty much all the little things he noticed without a lot of detail.

After that was done, Harry got to the gritty details that wouldn't be popular. How there was a class five cursed object in the LeStrange vault that needed to be sequestered for later delivery to his younger self when he came for it. Having them just give that to him was odd at the time, but now… He was getting a headache.

"I'm going to need a new identity. Two, in fact. For the magical world, I'll be recognized as the Clan Head of House Potter. For that, I think I'll use Alexandria Potter. Remember there being a many-time great grandmother with that name. For the muggle, I'm going to go with something completely different."

"Why's that, milady?" the senior goblin said with a smirk. The bastard was enjoying himself. Well, Harry did need to think of himself as a her, but not any time soon.

Frowning at the reference, HE explained. "I'm going to do what I wanted to do after the war, instead of listening to everyone else's ideas for me. I want to become a doctor and a healer. To do that, I'm going to basically live in the muggle world. Rather than looking over my shoulder for people looking for me, I'd rather use an alias."

"What did you have in mind?" the record keeper asked with a quill ready.

"Well, I'm dropping Harrison or Harry altogether. _Harriet_ makes me cringe. Instead of James, I think I'll go with Janet. Can't use Potter, Evans or Black, as I don't want to be noticed. So, I think I'll use my favourite professor's maiden name of Fraiser." He paused to look around. "How's that sound? Shouldn't get in trouble for that, right? Nothing Line Theft-y about that?"

"It's workable," the record keeper said.

The Manager leaned forward. "You've got something on your mind."

"Yes," he nodded. "But I don't think he's going to like it," he said, while pointing to the Potter Manager.

"Gringotts is Gringotts," the goblin said with a smirk. "What country?"

Grinning, Harry chuckled. "I love goblins. You know exactly where you stand with you lot." That got smirks from the four. "The United States of America. I don't trust England in this current climate, especially as a woman.

"I want to attend university for both healing and medical school. Tired of seeing so much death. I want to save lives, and maybe help bring some babies into the world."

"We can help you with that, Lady Potter" the manager said.

Harry gave him a steely eyed squint. "Now you're just trying to rile me." That evoked gravelly laughter from the four. He didn't notice the odd looks that the goblins were giving each other and him throughout the interview.

* * *

_**U** _ _**nited States – 1986** _

The past two years were eventful in that they were completely uneventful. It was truly strange. No attacks on his person. No hounding by the whiskered wanker on what happened to the Potter Vaults. It was rather peaceful, truth be told.

Having left the trust vault for Harry Potter alone, with the only instructions being that it could be opened solely by his younger self – no exceptions – the rest was 'moved' to the United States.

Still, after coming to accept his new gender after four months – _meaning, coming out of denial_ – Lexi Potter quickly became known as the one witch you simply did not hit on, ever – lest your testicles be peppered with stinging hexes. And she was damned fast with that wand!

It was a bit easier when she entered premed and got away from the randy Bostonian wizards. Bastards. Setting up shop in Colorado, she took her premed coursework at the University of Colorado, Colorado Springs. Which is where her sense of self went sideways, upside down and inverted itself.

She discovered girls… at the age of _Twenty_.

The cause of her complete discombobulation was her new dorm flatmate, one Samantha Carter. Two years her junior, 'Call me Sam' had her stumbling all over herself, both with words and simple walking. To sum things up effectively, the blonde was completely gorgeous and had a mind that was just too bloody sexy to be legal in several countries… _including this one_.

She found a blond Hermione. It was what Fleur _should_ have done to her sensibilities. And, it was one hundred percent embarrassing. Fleur and Hermione in one woman. Janet was absolutely _smitten_ with the genius.

It being college, and Sam wanting to rebel from her overbearing jackass of a father, she decided to do something completely selfish. Having noticed Janet's seemingly complete ineptness whenever she spoke to her, she wanted to have some fun. It backfired spectacularly when she got her answer, though.

It was a Thursday night in the dorm. Janet was grumbling through her coursework with a pot of coffee that was spiked with pepper-up. While she knew she wanted to do this, the tedium and redundancy with the Healer courses nearly had her screaming.

She was the local Healer for most of Colorado at this point and had helped a couple with their newborn not a month ago, and here she was going over the listings of names of _bones,_ for the love of creation.

Screw it. She screamed in outright annoyance over everything, tossing the devil book across the room, where it smacked the wall next to the main door.

"Problems?" came an amused voice from the other side of the room.

Spinning in her chair, Janet nearly fell out of it. "Huh? Oh. _Sorry_."

Chuckling, Sam set her physics aside and grinned at her. "What's the matter, Janet?"

Frustrated, Janet forgot to be nervous. Her brain-mouth filter went out the door, too. "It's just bullshit, Sam. I'm a licensed Healer already, and this premed crap is so redundant! I could pass all the damned tests tomorrow, but for the _fucking_ hours required! Dammit, this sucks. I need a drink."

Grinning widely from her seat, Sam was amused as hell. This was the most her roommate had spoken to her without stuttering. "Take me with you. This particular Brownian bridge is going in a circle."

Eyes going wide, Janet remembered who she was talking to and started stumbling again. "It, uhm, yeah sure. I mean, yeah, that is…"

Just seeing Janet flushing with embarrassment pulled at her heartstrings. It was so endearing, seeing the unflappable auburn haired, green eyed woman blush. "Unless you don't want to," she prodded.

"What?" Janet squeaked as she stood up. "No! I mean, yes! I'd love to!"

Standing from her desk, Sam's head tilted as she came to an interesting notion. Stepping around the beds, she crouched a bit to get Janet to look her in the eye. "The only time I see you like this, is when you're talking to me. Everywhere else, you're a mask of indifference. Janet, are you attracted to me?"

"Oh, you have no bloody idea," Janet replied in a hush and a completely _British_ accent, before she flushed beet red and looked away with her mouth open. "I can't believe I said that. I didn't just say that. I couldn't have said that. No, I definitely did _not_ just say that."

Eyes wide, Sam took the babbling redhead by the shoulders and kissed her. Mouth stopped and occupied, Janet melted with a huge sigh. Tingling all over her body, Sam didn't know that Janet was pouring everything into it. Her emotions, her hormones, her magic… _everything_. Four months of stumbling around the blonde, both from simple proximity to being in various states of undress. It was a nightmare that just sprouted the light fantastic.

Five minutes later, Janet pulled their lips apart and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "Ohhh, Merlin, that was bloody brilliant," she breathed. "Can we do that again?"

Sam didn't know what to think. This was a simple lark that just tipped her world sideways, not to mention she was fucking _drenched_ now. Looking down, she saw the dreamy smile on the redhead's face. While Janet's eyes were closed, Sam could tell that she felt it too. "Holy Hannah," she replied just as softly. "Any time you _want_."

Just seeing Janet's hopeful and bright smile when she opened her eyes… Well, she thought she was beautiful. After another ten minutes of just kissing, she was hooked.

* * *

_**Colorado** _ _**–** _ _**Spring** _ _**198** _ _**7** _

Since the dorms weren't all that private, Janet convinced Sam to move in with her at her two bedroom flat a month later. Officially, they were flatmates. Unofficially, there was only one bed being slept in at any given time.

She lasted all of two weeks before she blew the Statute of Secrecy. Janet was indecisive on how she wanted her hair, and was in front of the bathroom mirror flipping her short wand about, styling her hair in different ways. She ended up leaving it in a French braid, when she noticed Sam's gobsmacked expression at the door.

"Shit," Janet muttered.

Sam was busy working her mouth. No sound was coming out other than her tongue clicking and her jaw clacking. The oddest series of expressions were coming out of her face at the same time.

Janet counted to ten in her head and noticed a bit of a blue tinge coming from her girlfriend. "Breathe, Sam!"

"How the hell did you do that?" Sam half shouted, before going into her own babblefest. Hers was related to science, the laws of physics and the improbability of everything.

Janet used Sam's own trick and kissed her to get her to hush. After a bit, she pulled back and smiled in a wincing look of dreading hopefulness. "Better?"

"Yes. How'd you do that?"

"Magic."

"Bullshit."

Blinking, Janet took her to the living room and figured the night out was a wash. Getting Sam to sit on the couch, she sat on the other side of the coffee table and held up her wand that she got from the DOM, the only one she used any more.

"This is a wand. Unlike those idiots on stage, this one does whatever I tell it to." She then went through a series of charms, starting with the simple light spell and going through to her patronus. (As an aside, her patronus changed to a falcon after she became a woman for some damned reason) After charms, she went through basic transfiguration.

By the time the table had turned into a zebra, Sam had a mental meltdown. "How is this possible? My girlfriend is breaking all the laws of physics and she looks bored or resigned or something while doing it!"

 

* * *

### (3) Welcome to Magic, Sam

* * *

  


_**Colorado Springs**_ _**, 19** _ _**87** _

Getting Sam to come to grips with magic took three days. Mostly, it was so her brain could reboot with the new dataset that defenestrated her initial conclusions of the universe. It did help her when Janet said that "Magic is just physics that hasn't been defined yet."

After the initial hullabaloo, Janet apparated her to the ranch she bought: Fifty acres in the mountains that was unplottable and had war wards surrounding them, as well as an illusionary ward for when satellites would take pictures from orbit. She wasn't paranoid… really, she wasn't. Oh, hush.

Fortunately, all this happened during the Easter Holiday, so there weren't any missed classes or whatnot. When everything was said and done, Sam accepted things on the only condition that she be able to read up on things. She should have expected it, really. Have a genius girlfriend, and they'll _always_ want to look at your library. It's like a condition of a higher intelligence quotient or something. Things were okay between them again, though, and that was all that mattered.

It was the beginning of that summer, when Sam finally got her to open up about her past… which ended up being in the present as well as the future. A ten minute glazing of the eyes, as Sam went through mental calculations of how time travel could be possible, and the explanations continued.

When Sam was told about the fact that Janet used to be _Harry_ , she mentally threw her hands in the air and gave up on trying to figure that one out. The fact that Janet had no idea how that happened either didn't make it any easier. Still though, while Sam was bi and didn't care one way or another, the fact that Janet was born a _biological male_ actually comforted her a bit. No, she didn't know why either.

Sam laughed at her outright when Janet explained how she had her first period. "Stop laughing at me!" she complained. "It was _horrible_! I was in the middle of learning how to set bones in _class,_ for Merlin's sake!

"Dammit, woman, stop laughing at me!" Annoyed, she jumped on top of her on the couch and gave her something to laugh about as she went after Sam's feet. Explanations ended for a few hours, as they were otherwise occupied.

Afterwards at dinner, Sam just had to ask. "So, what was your first thought when you realized you were having a period?"

Blinking a bit, Janet deadpanned her answer. "My crotch is bleeding. Huh." The look on Sam's face caused her to smirk. "What? I used to run away when girls started going on about their monthly visitor."

Another blond gigglefest ensued, and Janet ended up pelting her with dinner rolls.

The only other thing of note, was that Sam stopped being jealous of Janet's ability to alter her hair and nails. This came about one night when Janet finally figured out how to, uhm… 'adjust' her female _nub_ to a semblance of a male _rod_. The fact that she wasn't able to get her pregnant was another check in the awesome department. Kids could come later. Adoptions and blood adoptions could cover most things, after all.

* * *

One thing that was interesting, was when Janet took her to the Undermountain: Colorado's version of Magetown in New York and San Francisco, or Diagon Alley in London. The goblins, who Sam didn't even blink over, ran Sam through a test and declared her a 'pre-gen'. While she wouldn't be able to use a wand, she _co_ _uld_ brew potions and scribe runes if she wanted to. According to them, Sam was at the point _just below_ being considered a first generation witch (muggleborn).

Even though they'd only known each other for ten months, Janet gave her a betrothal ring that did several things. One, it would act as an emergency portkey to Janet's ranch. Two, it deflected low level curses and detected poisons. Three, it could be rendered completely invisible. She could make it visible if she wanted, but with her career goals it was counter-productive.

Their discussion about that ring had Janet withdrawing into herself, but Sam was able to get the reasons for it. It wasn't a proposal, but it was the promise of one. The main thing were the amount of protective enchantments that were on the celtic golden knot of a ring, and Janet was obviously paranoid about her welfare.

Sam accepted the ring in the meaning it was given, and was hopeful for the future. Just seeing Janet's honest smile after the acceptance kiss was worth it.

* * *

Summer's end had Janet _finally_ getting through the premed final exams. They celebrated with Star Wars, chocolate ice cream, and a weekend in Maui. Portkeys weren't a favourite travel method, but they were a heck of a lot faster than taking a plane.

Medical School and Physics didn't usually go together that well, and they had to get creative. This creativity only occurred after a… _discussion_. The disagreement ended with Janet's final argument:

"Dammit, Samantha! I have so much money, my great great grandchildren wont have to work for a living. I don't have to work, but I'm doing it anyway for the fear of becoming unproductive. I am a multi- _billionaire_ , and if I want to pay for Harvard or MIT so that the woman I want to marry can accomplish her dreams, then for the _Love of God_ , LET ME!"

Sam was a practical woman. Still, at nineteen she was floored about any talk of a permanent relationship. Her father and brother's opinion on things hadn't mattered to her in years. And, even though there was a ring on her finger, it was just that moment that Janet _openly admitted_ that she wanted to marry her. That realization had her plop unceremoniously on the couch.

Janet had flushed completely scarlet over what her mouth had let loose, and turned to walk away. Sam's sudden grip on her hand took her by surprise, and she found herself spun into Sam's lap.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Sam asked under her breath while staring into Janet's emerald eyes.

Panicking, Janet sputtered and stuttered for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and tried to just breathe. While her eyes were closed, she simply nodded.

"It's against the law, though," Sam whispered.

"Discrimination isn't tolerated in the Arcane Territories of America," Janet whispered back. "Anyone can marry anyone, so long as both are sentient and agreeable. I know we'd have to hide it out in the open, but… _God_ , Sammie. You're the only person that gets me and the thought of you not being in my life terrifies me to no end. I want you. I need you. I can't _function_ without you. I – _mmph…_ "

A ten minute babble stopping kiss later and Sam accepted, both the funding of her education and the marriage proposal – even though that came out unexpectedly. Cue more chocolate, more sci-fi, and more screaming at the rafters in complete bliss.

* * *

Their time at Harvard and MIT was mostly drudge work, interspersed with mind blowing sex. Honestly, if it wasn't for the sex, they both would've given up on their pace long ago. It became a competition though, the scholastics as well as the sex.

Janet even taught her occlumency to help her organize her mind for even easier recall. As a test afterwards, and with Sam's agreement, Janet attempted and was successful in giving her instant knowledge of the goblin language and basic customs.

That success sparked new experiments. And, over the course of a few months, Sam knew almost everything about the magical world that Janet did. However, it was through that process that Sam realized just how much horror had been in Janet's life. Actually _feeling_ how much Janet – _Harry_ felt for her was as humbling as it was empowering.

Reciprocating, Sam gave her just as much. Everything from maths to physics to astrophysics, engineering, programming, and the hard sciences that she knew of. While they still had their own paths, Janet's in medicine and Sam's in science, they could now bounce ideas off of each other and understand the technical shorthand speech they used.

Janet even helped her with her wormhole theory, after Janet came to the conclusion that apparition and portkeys were magical application of wormholes. That paper got the attention of certain people in the Air Force.

* * *

_**17 May 1991 – Undermountain, Colorado** _

After both of them completed their studies in Massachusetts, they decided to finally tie the proverbial knot. Janet didn't have family, and Sam didn't want to include either her father or her brother. So, their witnesses came from Janet's Healer class. David and Bethany Colebrook married after graduating Salem's Academy for Healing.

While David was one of the idiots that hit on Janet, seeing who she was marrying made him face-palm in embarrassment. The answer he got as to why he was never told was simple and rather truthful. "You'd have seen it as a challenge, Dave."

He admitted that was true with a laugh, and they signed as witnesses for the ceremony. When it was over, they were known as Mrs. and Mrs. Alexandria Potter in the magical world.

The two weeks following were spent in the magical village of Folkstone, on the unplottable island of Cotes, Bermuda.

* * *

_**1 August 1991 – The Ranch** _

"The day was going rather swimmingly, too," Janet commented dryly at the dinner table. Sam was staring with wide eyes, while Janet scowled. "Hello, Fawkes."

After checking the missive for spells, and removing a tracker and portkey with a disbelieving eye at the red chicken, she read the letter.

Sam felt the pressure her wife's magic evoked as Janet read the letter, then watched as she wrote a response. Reading both had her ask only one question. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Janet shrugged. "No, but that old fart doesn't like anyone knowing his past. The threats of revealing that are well hidden within the message, and will dissuade him from further contact. While I cannot change what I went through, I will _not_ have that goat fucker manipulating me any further."

After feeding Fawkes and reassuring the majestic bird that any threats weren't aimed at him, he agreed to not come with more messages. He also agreed to never bring lemon breath anywhere near them.

Once the bird flashed away, Sam drug Janet into her lap and rubbed her back while she cried.

"I hate him so much!"

"I know."

* * *

_**2 August 1991 – Hogwarts Headmaster's Office** _

Albus read the response from "Dame Potter" in complete surprise. He expected her to arrive. Well, hoped really. It would appear that she was as paranoid as Alastor. Such a shame.

_/-/-/-/_

_To: Headbastard Dumbledore of too many names and titles to bother with._

_I would say it was a pleasure to receive a message from you, but I would be lying. After the abduction of my brother's heir, you have the audacity to demand access to the Potter Vaults? What in the name of sanity could be going through your senile mind that would give you the impression that the Potters are easily walked on?_

_I left that backwards country because they do not recognize my sexual preference. It's opposite of yours, yet exactly the same isn't it? Amazing, the books one can find of your life outside of Great Britain, you hypocrite._

_First, you took my nephew from the home of his dead parents (whom he watched die) and left him with Evans' bitch of a sister who hates magic. Brilliant logic on your part. I wouldn't have done that to the Malfoy Spawn, and I hate that family._

_Second, you abandoned Sirius Black, Harry's Paternal Godfather, to Azkaban. There aren't any trial records either. I checked. Interesting to the point of absurd. What lovely laws you bent._

_Third, you abandoned Alice Longbottom, Harry's Paternal Godmother, to madness. Whether or not this was on purpose is immaterial, as it is suspicious as ice in the devil's back garden when compared to everything else._

_Fourth, you manipulated Minerva McGonagall, Harry's first Maternal Godmother, into agreeing with Harry's placement. Honestly, I thought better of her._

_Fifth, you did not advise Amelia Ophelia Bones, Harry's second Maternal Godmother, as to the whereabouts of her godson. The fact that she is now the head of the DMLE proves that she is capable of protecting him._

_Lastly, EVERYONE seems to have forgotten I even exist. Shouldn't be too surprised, I suppose. I was schooled at home after all. Mother was most impressed with me, and agreed that Hogwarts wasn't the place for my education._

_At any rate, NO. You may NOT access anything in the Potter Family Vaults. Their control lies with me, and they do not currently reside in Great Britain. Good Luck convincing the goblins. I gave them carte-blanch in determining appropriate responses, and encouraged them to utilize their lovely swords and other assorted cutlery to dissuade thieves. If Harry's trust vault is tampered with, the same penalties shall apply._

_Since you have my nephew wrapped in so much red tape in that Nineteenth Century Backwater Ministry of yours, I have been completely UNABLE to retrieve him. Given that, if Harrison James Potter is not healthy and whole on his seventeenth birthday, I WILL DECLARE A BLOOD FEUD ON YOUR HOUSE!_

_Signed,_

_Dame Alexandria Potter_  
Potter of Potter  
Clan Head of House Potter  
Master Healer

_P.S. Sending your flaming chicken again will result in a nice statue for my entrance hall. Do not provoke me._

_/-/-/-/_

"Well," Dumbledore said both to himself and Fawkes, "it would appear that part of my plan was disrupted due to lack of information. Did she truly threaten to turn you into a statue?"

Fawkes trilled with a nod.

Sighing, he popped a lemon sherbet in his mouth and mentally adjusted his plans. Funding could come from the Blacks, if he twisted things enough. Thankfully, Hagrid was able to retrieve the stone, and he already had the invisibility cloak. It would seem that he would need to turn some metal into gold. He would have to be frugal, since the stone in question is on its last ergs of magic.

Yes. Things would still work out. On the plus side, it would appear that the House of Potter wouldn't become extinct after all. There was blood adoption, so it wouldn't matter who that bitch Alexandria shagged.

* * *

### (4) I beg your pardon?

* * *

  


_**The Ranch – Mid August 1991** _

Sam saw her wife stumble into the kitchen, and plop unceremoniously in her usual chair. Frowning, she recognized the signs of a rough night of dreams or nightmares. They didn't come that often these days, but it was still worrying. Just her presence in the bed would usually help with the more violent ones, so it wasn't that as it usually woke her. The confused look on her face meant it was either one of those outrageous ones with pink elephants or one of _Those_ dreams. Yeah, it deserved capitalization in her mind. Those were just _weird_.

Setting breakfast in front of her, _bangers with toast and eggs plus Janet's special 'brand' of coffee_ , Sam got a quiet and somewhat mumbled 'thank you' out of her. She took her seat across from her and dug in, waiting patiently for the dark redhead to wake up a bit before interrogating her.

Half of the coffee was gone before Janet looked coherent. She looked up at Sam and grinned half-heartedly. "Morning, luv," she greeted with a verbal slip to Britain.

"Morning, hon," Sam grinned at her. She'd never admit how cute she was in the morning with 'her British on'. "So, what was it this time?"

Janet finished her bite before answering with a sigh. "Cupboard again. Then it went the usual wide left." Her American accent drifted back in place the more awake she got.

"I know I've asked this before, but do you have any idea who that old man is?" Sam queried. This had been more of a usual conversation in futility over the years, but to her surprise, Janet looked a bit thoughtful.

Shaking her head slightly, Janet took a sip of coffee before answering. "It's almost as if I know him. And this one was a bit more morbid."

"How so?"

Janet shrugged. "Well, for one thing, I was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder." She paused, then looked up at her. "You know how in some dreams, you can remember things that only make sense in the dream itself?"

Getting a nod, she continued. "This one had me mourning over my parents. Difference being, it felt like I was a teenager or something. Plus, these 'parents' weren't James and Lily Potter. The man kept saying that his sister and her husband were in a better place. Wouldn't that make him my uncle or something?"

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit. "You would think so." Pausing, she went over her mental catalogue of these various dreams. Seemingly disparate and disassociated with each other, she tried to put them in a sense of order.

Most were of that old man, doing odd things about some house or attending lessons. Others were quite different. One had her taking her O.W.L.s in the same place she took her N.E.W.T.s: Switzerland. Another had Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair chasing her through some house. Another had _her_ chasing a young Sirius Black with a wand, swearing retribution for turning her hair into daisies while an equally young James Potter was shouting _'_ _G_ _ett_ _e_ _m_ _Lexi_ _!'_ and laughing outrageously. _She thought the absent wand flick to change James' hair pink was a nice touch._ Further, there was a reoccurring one where she was sitting in her 'mother's' lap, being read stories from _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_.

Sam's head tilted. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were memories."

"Not possible," was the instant response, through a mouthful of eggs no less. Swallowing, Janet shook her head. "Enough of that. What have we got today, sweetie?"

"Zoo," Sam said with a smirk. She'd figure this out if it killed her.

Janet smiled. "Oh yeah! See if ole George still likes you."

Snorting, Sam shook her head. "You're the one with the red hair."

"Oh, come on!" Janet complained. "Just because he has red hair all over him, doesn't mean he's sweet on me!" The few times they visited, the old orang-utan seemed absolutely fascinated with Janet's hair.

* * *

_**Hogwarts –** _ _**5** _ _**November** _ _**199** _ _**1** _

Harry Potter had rejoined the magical world, and Albus was meeting someone whom he would hope had _some_ information on the aunt he hadn't been aware of. _How_ he wasn't aware of her was something he desperately wanted to know as well. It took a lot to get past him, but then again he was feeling a bit stretched thin lately.

"She exists," Moody said in lieu of a greeting as he thumped into the Headmaster's office. "Funny thing, though. At first look, she didn't."

Confused at that statement, Albus gestured to offer tea as the man sat, but was rebuffed. "I am not sure I understand."

Moody took a swig from his flask, before replying. "Well, it makes sense after looking at it for a while. At the time, things were a bit chaotic. The three months before her birth, there was that whole May Massacre thing. Whomever tried to get rid of her records was sloppy, though. They got the main, or should I say 'public' file. Getting to the section where the public files are created from was tricky, and I owe Stella a case of Ogden's for that.

"The original file was untouched," he continued. "Alexandria Chara Potter, born the First of August, 1966 to Charlus and Dorea Potter. ICW level W.O.M.B.A.T.s were submitted by post in '79. O.W.L.s were taken in Switzerland in '82, same for her N.E.W.T.s in '84, then attended the Salem Academy for Healing in the Colonies, where her record _end_ _s_ I might add," he took another swig. "Which means that she no longer resides in country."

"Surely you didn't stop there," Albus said with a twinkle.

The grizzled man sneered. "Hardly. After her and James' parents deaths, her reported guardian was Marius Black." He paused to look at Albus, who went white at that statement. "Makes sense though, since he was Dorea's brother. Squib or not, that man was one hell of a Barrister. Shame he was killed."

Nodding, Albus drained his cup and refilled his tea. "Anything on her academics?"

"Twisted," he muttered. "She has to be the only healer with the highest recorded DADA scores in history." Off Albus' wide eyes, he nodded. "Yeah. Odd duck, that one. She'd be a shoe-in for a mastery if she put the time in, but went after Healing instead. Charms were beyond exceptional, as were her Potions.

"Shame though. Could use her in the Ministry. My current protégé still trips over her own feet," he ended with a frown.

"Highest in history?" Albus interrupted. "Surely not."

Moody grunted. "You can ask Marchbanks, if you want. Old Griselda attended the ICW N.E.W.T. run that year. She said Alexandria casts and chains faster than Bellatrix ever did, and was truly impressed with the lassie's footwork." He looked wistful at that point, imagining training her properly.

"Who were her tutors?" the old man asked, baulking at what he was hearing. Then there was the fact that it was obvious from her post that the young woman wasn't pleased with him, which didn't bode well.

Grimacing, the old auror took another swig. "That's where things get tricky. Things like that aren't recorded in the master records. I would imagine that they weren't British, at any rate. The French are a possibility, since she's fluent in the language."

There was a pause in the conversation as Albus took in the information. "Anything particularly worth mentioning?" he ventured.

Moody's smile was vicious. "Rumour has it that Alexandria Chara Potter _loathes_ you with a _passion_. Blames you for her family's death, and is still trying to find her nephew. I don't envy you," he chuckled.

"Any idea what the young lady looks like?" he asked, ignoring the jibe.

"That I do know," Moody said with a grin. Pulling his bag, he removed a small packet of parchments and placed it on the Headmaster's desk. Clipped to the top of the copied records were photos taken from the ICW examinations in '82 and '84.

The '84 photo was looping from where she shielded a purple curse, then spun away from a stunner to chain six different hexes in rapid succession. He counted and was reluctantly impressed. The most alarming bit was the slight controlled blueish-green glow that appeared around her when she cast her return volley.

_A powerful witch indeed,_ Albus thought, _and she hates me with good reason. Damn it all._

The '82 photo was similar, save for the fact that she shielded twice and wasn't as graceful. She appeared to have dark hair with light blue eyes she inherited from Dorea. That she was a Potter was readily apparent from the hair alone, smirk notwithstanding. However, there was a touch of the Black Mania in her eyes as she duelled.

Looking back to the '84 photo, the only way he could tell it was the same witch was by the face. Apparently, after Marius Black's death she used charms to colour her hair and eyes. _A disguise, perhaps?_ What was intriguing, was that she reminded him of Lily Potter, what with the auburn hair and green eyes.

"One thing you should probably be aware of, before I go," Moody hinted as he stood to leave. "After her N.E.W.T. testing was over, it was reported that she glowed gold briefly, swayed and stared at her right hand. The time and date corresponds to when Orion Black's will was probated."

"Damn!" Albus actually swore when he was alone, before blanching. _First of August?_ He didn't know what to think at this point. Charlus and Dorea Potter also fought Voldemort three times and survived, and now there were _three_ possibles for the prophesy.

* * *

_**The Ranch – Boxing Day 1991** _

Janet's internship program proved to be a bit of a dodgy problem for the holidays. Well, that in addition to Sam being offered a rather impressive Masters program by the Air Force. While she wasn't attending the full Academy with all the bother of being a cadet and whatnot, she was able to attend her classes as a Second Lieutenant. While not unheard of, it was rather rare.

They really wanted her brains.

At the same time, she flagged as being married under a different name with the MAI, which is where a bit of explanations need to occur.

The Magical Bureau of Investigation (MBI) is a division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Similarly, the Magical Agency of Intelligence (MAI) is a division of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). _They would have gone with MIA, but that had a different connotation, and they didn't want any confusion._ Other agencies also have their magical divisions, but some are so small that they either aren't required, or necessary.

For the record, the American Aurors fall under the MBI's jurisdiction. The American DMLE is its own department that works with state level law enforcement.

Within the Armed Forces of the United States, Two Star Flag Officers and up are read into the Statute of Secrecy. Similarly for the enlisted, Warrant Officers are read into it at CWO2 or higher. As the odd one out, the Air Force discontinued the use of Warrant Officers and instead inform the E-7 and E-8 First Sergeants, as opposed to the Master and Senior Master Sergeants. The others only inform the E-8 and E-9 ranks.

Since Sam was officially listed as a pre-gen and married to a witch, she fell under Section M of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" still applied for the mundane side, but under "Section M – Articles A through J", there wouldn't be any punitive measures if same sex marriages were outed.

And thus stated, Major General W. O. West, _who_ _was laying the groundwork_ _f_ _or_ _Project Giza_ , was informed that he would be getting two new assets for the ghost program instead of just the genius daughter of his best friend. Which was fine as far as he was concerned. One less bit of paperwork to clutter his desk. Plus, the addition of having a Master Healer in the program was too good to pass up.

Which now brings us to how Brigadier General Jacob Carter was read into the Statute of Secrecy a touch _early_. After he got his head around magic, he was less than enthused to find out that his daughter was married to another woman. It took a weekend with Will, getting completely hammered before Jacob could even think of talking to his daughter, or threatening his daughter-in-law.

Needless to say, Saturday, November 16, 1991 was a bit… stressful. It took an oath on her magic that Janet didn't enslave Samantha by spell, potion or whatever else Jacob could think of.

Sam slapped him and threw him out of their flat, then spent the afternoon feeding Janet chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It wasn't a fun time.

Christmas was a wash, since Janet had the late shift at the hospital, so they had their present swapping on Boxing Day. It was mostly clothes, knick-knacks and the typical joke present. Janet gave Sam a droll look at the plastic wand with a star and silk tassels on the end, which Sam matched when she got a troll plushy done up as the typical nerd. Sure, the fuzzy pink hair on the top was cute, but the glasses and pocket protector just grated her nerves.

After lunch, Sam caught Janet looking out the bay window. Her arms were crossed and she had that pensive look she'd get whenever something bothered her. "What's the matter?"

Turning from the wintry countryside, Janet gave her a fake smile. "Yesterday and years ago I had my first real Christmas, gifts and everything. Hagrid gave me a wooden flute. Mrs. Weasley gave me a green woollen jumper. There were some candy from other friends, and a book from Hermione. Then there was the invisibility cloak from Dumbledore. It was my dad's."

Arching her brow at Janet's slip into a British accent, she put her arm around her. "Same cloak that didn't make the trip?" The nod at that made her think. "What's really bothering you?"

Sighing, Janet put her head on her shoulder. "I just want to keep all that from happening to him… to me. It's frustrating that I have to let it all happen. I _hate_ paradoxes."

"What if it wasn't?" a feminine voice said from behind them.

The fact that no one was keyed into the Ranch except her and Sam, had Janet spin the two of them about. Her wand was out and pointing at the strangest ghost she ever laid eyes on. Her protective nature failed her, and the wand lowered a bit. "Who the hell are you?"

This ghost was odd. The only thing discernible was the woman's head and hands. The rest appeared to be a white nimbus of energy. "When I was originally alive, my name was Ganos Lal. And, while my last name on Earth would alarm you, I wasn't a dark witch, no matter what history recorded."

Suspicious, Janet lifted her wand again and prepared an exorcism spell in the back of her head. "And what was that name?"

"Morgan Le Fay," the ghost said. She held her arms out and accepted the exorcism spell that hit her dead centre, which did absolutely nothing to her. "Now that we've established that I'm not a ghost or phantasm, will you listen to me? You may want to sit."

Gobsmacked, Janet looked between the not-ghost and her wand, feeling a bit betrayed by the seven inch rod of carbon fibre. Eventually, she nodded and moved to the sofa. Sam followed, keeping this 'person' in her sight.

"What's this about?" Sam asked. "If you hurt her, I swear…"

"I am not here to harm either of you in any way," Ganos stated serenely. "I'm here to tell you both why Janet is in the past."

Looking up at her with wide eyes, Janet was confused. "I don't know whether to thank you or curse you. Could you have at least left my gender alone?"

"I couldn't bring your body," Ganos replied. "That experiment backfired in the most spectacular fashion."

"What are you, exactly?" Sam blurted, not able to keep it in any longer.

The not-ghost smiled. "I am an ascended being. My race was the first to evolve into the shape that humanity has now. We lived long ago."

"Merlin was one of you," Janet realised.

"That was one of his names, yes," she replied. "He took human form again to teach our descendants how to use zero point energy, what you call magic. It was one of the reasons I was sent to stop him."

Janet frowned. "So you were enemies."

"It's all about rules," Ganos stated flatly. "It wasn't that he was teaching others to use their 'magic'. It was because of a weapon he was developing. It went against all our teachings."

"So, you froze him," Janet summarised.

"Delayed, but yes," was the reply.

Janet rolled that around in her head. "So, why did you send me back?"

"To tell you that, I need to tell you the basic nature of the multiverse. This isn't the only Earth. There are many others that vibrate on different frequencies. Decisions of major choice cause divergences and other universes or realities are created."

"The many worlds theory," Sam whispered.

Ganos nodded. "Indeed. Harry is one of many, as are you. However, there are few universes where you two exist on the same Earth in the same dimension as a reality descended from the Alterans, my people. In most, the descendants are what you would call squibs. In a rare few, the hidden world of wizards and witches exist alongside," she paused and smiled wryly. "Well, that would be telling."

Janet waved her hands about in frustration. "That's all fine and well. Again, why me? And how did you do it? There had to be a body for you to… put… me… in," she trailed off as her eyes widened.

Ganos nodded. "Events here happened as they did in your world, Harry. You did have an Aunt from your father's side. Here as there, she was killed for her blood relation to the Black family. Your grandmother Dorea was a Black."

"Those weren't dreams," Janet whispered.

Ganos shook her head. "They were residual memories from the original Alexandria Chara Potter."

Standing abruptly, Janet was shouting. "Malfoy killed her!?"

"Yes," Ganos nodded. "I took your life energy and memories, what you would call your soul, and moved it to this universe to 1984. Alexandria was killed with the killing curse, so it was a simple matter. I then recreated your Unspeakable supplies and garments and moved you to the same room the experiment was in. I then placed a note on your unconscious back to Algernon Croaker, in his own handwriting, forbidding him from interfering with their own rules on Time Turners."

Janet collapsed back on the couch. "I died… again." She got a nod. "That scar on my back, it was from Malfoy's curse?" Another nod. "I'm going to kill that fucker!"

Sam instantly wrapped her in a hug. "Breathe, babe. You realise what this means, don't you?" Getting an exasperated look, she smiled. "You can go get Harry."

A smile appeared then faded as Janet looked up. "What's the catch? You wouldn't have done this for no reason, so why?"

"Several years from now you will be approached to find Atlantis," Ganos stated. "It was our capitol. You may decline if you wish, but if you go, you will have the ability to defend Earth from… our mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Sam prodded.

"I am prevented from saying more," she said in that same serene tone, but her face registered regret. "Just please consider it." And with that, she vanished.

The women stared at where Ganos was for a bit, blinking, then turned to look at each other. Eventually, Janet shook her head. "Years away. Deal with it then. We need to focus on Harry, those damned horcruxes, and give Dumbledore a kick in the sack."

Sam grinned. "I'm game."

* * *

### (5) Hunting and Gathering

* * *

  


_**Gringotts Undermountain – 26 December 1991** _

She hadn't wanted to delve into James and Lily's personal effects that were retrieved from Godric's Hollow. It had been too painful to contemplate before. However, now Janet was on a mission. It took a little over an hour going through everything retrieved from the house before she found Lilly Potter's journals. In that time, Sam located the official Gringotts copy of James and Lily's joint Last Will and Testament in an alcove full of documents.

It took nearly a half hour after reading the last several entries of the last journal and the Will, before Janet stopped swearing a blue streak. Sam just held on to her as her magic went wild.

Plans were made with the Potter and Black account managers. Since Gringotts holds privacy of their clients as the equivalent of sacred, she had explained what Ganos Lal told her about her being moved to this reality, then swore a blood oath on the truth of it. With the only other survivor of a killing curse being a fifteen month old child, her cover story for not knowing people would be explained as partial amnesia.

Janet also prepared several official documents that would be presented to the Wizengamot on the first meeting of the new year. After reading them, Sam was actually afraid… not of Janet of course, but what might happen to her if things went completely pear shaped.

It was also revealed that Walburga Black died on Boxing Day. With that in mind, Janet called Kreacher and demanded Slytherin's Locket.

The only good news, other than getting the locket that is, was that Gringotts held Soul Jars in utter contempt; it was illegal to store any within their territory; and that they had a ritual to cleanse items or living things that were turned into them.

With the Lestranges in Azkaban, Janet annulled the marriage of Bellatrix, citing breach of contract, reclaimed her dowry and cast her from the House of Black. Hufflepuff's Chalice had already removed and cleansed previously.

Kreacher was allowed to witness the ritual for Slytherin's Locket, as it was his former master's last order to destroy the foul thing. Also of note: The remainder of the Lestrange Fortune was placed in the Black Vault, minus a ten percent fee and any cursed items that were being held as a penalty for housing a Class X cursed item. Janet allowed the goblins to reclaim any goblin made item that wasn't crafted for either the House of Black or the House of Potter.

The last thing she did with Kreacher was order him to remove Walburga's Portrait from the entryway of 12 Grimmauld to the Black vault, and to place the house in stasis for Sirius. The House Elf was then allowed to tend the Ranch. Surprisingly, he was so happy that he didn't badmouth Sam at all. He was serving the new Head of the House of Black, and that was all he cared about.

And Gods be damned, but she had missed his puddings. Other than roasts of various sorts, puddings were his speciality. Anything else was a toss up, but that could've been due to being locked in a house with Walburga's portrait and the locket for a few years. He didn't even talk to himself, which was just _odd_.

* * *

_**Great Britain – 27** _ _**and** _ _**2** _ _**8** _ _**December 1991** _

This horcrux hunt was _vastly_ different. Hiring a pure goblin curse breaking team, Janet led them to the Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton. Sam was left outside under guard, while Janet simply assisted the team with the parcel passwords. It took the better part of eight hours, _and a lot of hissing_ , to break the wards on the shack as well as the security measures on the box the ring was found in. Rather than leave the stone in the ring, Janet had it transferred to a pendant that only she could remove. Fortunately, the horcrux was confined solely to the ring.

Utilizing her Unspeakable robes and a rented goblin aura suppression ward stone belt, Janet infiltrated Hogwarts with the same goblin team. The tiara was retrieved rather easily, and was sent via one of the goblin contracted house elves to Gringotts.

After, they descended into Slytherin's chamber and took care of the basilisk. It was a bit anticlimactic, really. Instead of a fight, they had brought several roosters. The only excitement was when negotiations over the price of the beast began in earnest. In the end, everyone was happy. Janet flagged half of her take to Harry's trust vault.

Getting into Gryffindor Tower was remarkably simple. When everyone was asleep, the team entered under heavy goblin invisibility illusions with the same password that Janet actually remembered.

Testing Harry was a bit challenging, as only the goblins could see him, which confused Janet to pieces. Even a _Homen_ _u_ _m Revelio_ didn't outline the boy to her. Regardless, the testing showed that there was a minuscule fragment of Riddle's soul in the scar. Spelling both Harry and Ron into a deep sleep, the goblins silenced the room before placing a flawless quartz crystal on the scar. The ritual was relatively short, and the silencing ward over the bed ensured there was no screeching with the transfer.

Janet was absolutely _infuriated_ at how simple it was to remove the damned thing. Still though, she had them completely heal the scar and set a heavy glamour of what it looked like in place. No need to tip their hand after all. A quick check of Harry's prescription, they adjusted his glasses. _The only thing he would notice in the morning was a light feeling, and being able to see much more clearly._

She had debated this, but decided it was necessary to take the invisibility cloak. The goblins moved two tracking charms to Harry's trunk, and dispelled an aura enhancement charm from it. They placed temporary memory charms on both Harry and Ron, removing their knowledge of the invisibility cloak. As an afterthought, Janet nicked the Marauder's Map from the twins as well.

Getting to Quirrell was ridiculously easy. The map led them right to his quarters. Only thirty minutes were needed to break the wards on his room without tripping them, which included two around the bed. Nabbing the twit was as easy as dumping a full dose of the Drought of the Living Death down his throat.

Getting the diary was an absolute fluke. Instead of raiding Malfoy Manor, Dobby actually responded to Janet's call, confusing the poor thing. Wordplay on her part, where she used logic and Dobby's near worship of Harry, got him to retrieve it for them – on her oath of getting him away from the Malfoys and bound to Harry.

Janet couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he met the little spastic guy, forgetting that he would punish himself for betraying the Malfoys. After they were gone, he had ironed his ears in the basement, shouting _'Bad Dobby!'_ repeatedly.

After returning to Gringotts, the remaining items were measured and used to scry for Nagini or anything else. Surprisingly, Nagini wasn't located. However, a dagger that had Gryffindor's crest _was_. It was found in the nursery of Godric's Hollow underneath Harry's cot. Janet didn't bother going with the two goblins to retrieve it.

At three in the morning, Janet was exhausted and completely astounded. Cleansing the horcruxes was interesting to watch, if a bit loud. And, she absolutely _didn't care_ that Quirrell died when the main piece was removed. Like in her original world, he simply disintegrated. The astounding part was the fact that months on the run had been reduced to two days. Two bloody _days_.

Sam got her out of her angry brood with chocolate pudding. Of course, the fact that Janet was the _plate_ didn't factor in that at all. No, really.

_Okay, yeah. It really did…_

_Shut up._

* * *

_**Crawley, West Sussex – 29 December 1991** _

This part of the plan had Janet completely nervous, and only a calming drought enabled her to function with any sense of decorum. Fortunately, one of the goblins on the curse breaker team was adept in mind arts and had confirmed that Harry had befriended Hermione after an identical incident with a Troll this past Halloween.

Oddly enough, the only difference between Janet and Harry was that the young lad didn't think too highly of Ron. She had laughed when she was told that he only put up with him solely because Hermione did, and she suspected the same could be said of Miss Granger.

With Sam behind her, Janet took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a young voice said, "Can I help you?"

Looking down, Janet grinned at seeing such a young Hermione. "Is this the Granger Residence?"

"Yes, Ma'am," was the curious response.

"Could you get your parents, please?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Oh! Of course!" Hermione said rapidly with large eyes. "One moment, please."

After the door was closed, Sam whispered in Janet's ear. "She's simply adorable."

"I know," Janet grinned at her. "God, I miss her."

A minute later, the door opened again and they saw Emmett Granger, who was a rather tall bloke. He was nearly a full head taller than Sam. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Granger?" Janet asked, feigning curiosity.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm Emmett Granger."

Janet held out her hand for him to shake. "Good afternoon. My name is Alexandria Potter, this is my good friend Samantha Carter. May we come in?"

"Are you related to Harry?" Hermione asked from behind her father.

Janet nodded. "Yes I am. Are you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded with a frown on her face. "I thought there were no more Potters? I never read anything about an Alexandria Potter before. If you're related to Harry, where have you been?"

"Hermione!" a female voice scolded from further inside the house.

Janet held her hand up in placation. "That's part of what we need to speak to your family about. I promise that we bear no ill will to anyone in this house. However, the discussion may be upsetting."

"You're not taking Harry away from me," Hermione actually growled with a scowl on her face.

"Oh no!" Janet shook her head with a smile. "Quite the opposite, I assure you! I'm grateful that you two are best friends."

Seeing the wide eyed shock on the girl's face, Mr. Granger actually chuckled. "Won't you come inside? We can have an early tea."

"Thank you," Janet smiled.

They were led inside to see quite the Christmas decorations. Garlands wound down the stair bannister, and they had already noticed the spray frost on the windows. Coming into the main living room, they noticed that three stockings were still hung up on the mantle of the fireplace. In the middle of their bay window stood a rather large fir tree decked with large balls, gold tinsle, and what looked to be a lot of home made and store bought ornaments.

"You have a lovely home," Janet said with a smile.

Hermione's mother came forward. "Danielle Granger. Call me Dani."

"Alexandria Potter," Janet replied, giving her hand a brief grasp. "Call me Lexi."

"Samantha Carter. Call me Sam."

"Have a seat ladies," Emmett said. "What can we do for you?"

Janet opened her mouth… and froze. Eyes darting around, she started blinking back tears as she realized calming droughts did nothing for crying. Closing her eyes, she didn't see everyone looking at her with concern.

Sam put her arm around Janet's shoulder and leaned in. "Do you need me to explain?"

Swallowing, Janet's head lightly nodded. "Please," she whispered.

Gripping her wife's shoulder in support, Sam smiled pensively at the Grangers. "Like Lexi said, she's related to Harry." Pausing, she looked at Hermione. "Do you know who James Potter is?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "He was Harry's dad."

"My brother," Janet whispered, causing Hermione to inhale sharply.

Seeing the question on the girl's face, Sam quickly explained. "Did Hermione tell you what happened to James and Lily Potter?" Getting somewhat confused nods, she continued. "What isn't publicly known, is that Harrison disappeared that night. Lexi was fifteen, and Charlus and Dorea Potter were killed two years prior to that night. Lexi went to live with her Uncle Marius Black, Dorea's brother. When James and Lily were killed, Harrison was effectively kidnapped."

"What?!" Hermione half shouted.

"By the time Uncle Marius could get through to the Ministry," Janet spoke up, "he and everyone else were told by Dumbledore that Harrison was in a 'safe place'. Even though he was a well respected Barrister, he couldn't…"

Seeing her falter, Sam picked up where she left off. "He tried to petition for several things and was blocked by Dumbledore every time. First for custody, then he went through official channels to get James and Lily's Last Will and Testament unsealed.

"He spent three years going through the miasma of the courts and the Wizengamot and got absolutely nowhere," Janet said quietly. "He worked the case until he was killed in '84. I had just turned seventeen and had taken my N.E.W.T.s in Switzerland, taking up the Head of the Family. Even then, the firm I hired was stifled with forms sent back for either corrections, requests for different forms or were never acted on."

"You were buried in red tape," Emmett said. "Who sealed their Will? That can't be legal."

"Dumbledore," Janet growled.

Hermione looked appalled. "Why would he do that? He's the Headmaster and Chief Warlock!"

"And the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards," Janet responded.

Seeing the looks of confusion on the elder Granger's faces, she made to explain. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, his role is similar to the Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain to the House of Lords. Since there isn't a Magical Equivalent to the House of Commons, that role is even more important. As Chief Warlock, Dumbledore must attend each and every session of the Wizengamot, which meets at least twice a month.

"His other job is even more time consuming. As the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, that role is nearly identical to the Secretary General of the United Nations."

"And he's the Headmaster of the school on top of all that?" Dani asked with a look of disbelief all over her face.

Emmett shook his head. "Where does he get the time?"

Shrugging, Janet agreed with the man. "No idea. You'd think with the fifty thousand some odd magical people in the UK that someone else would be able to step in."

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

Dani looked at her husband. "That's barely enough people to fill a small town."

"Small town politics," Emmett said quietly, "with the 'old boy' network, I bet. I'm not liking the sound of this at all."

Looking up at him, Janet had a small grimace on her face. "You'll like this even less. The UK, Bulgaria, Spain, Portugal, Germany and a few other countries are approximately one hundred and fifty years behind the rest of the world, magical or not."

"Meaning," Dani prodded.

"Laws, schooling standards and advancements are over a century out of date. He who has the most golden influence decides what's right, so the 'old boy' analogy isn't that far off the mark."

"All right," Emmett said. "What I don't understand, is why you're telling us this."

Inhaling, Janet got to the crux of things while staring at the wall, looking both tired and angry all at once. "Several days ago we happened upon the Official Gringotts Copy of my brother and sister-in-law's Will. Aside from the usual bequeaths, there was a list of people that they wanted Harrison to go to in case they didn't survive the war. In order, the first were his Paternal godparents, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. The second were his maternal godmothers, Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall. Last, was _me_."

Hermione gasped when she realized her Gryffindor Head of House could've raised Harry. "Where… No, that's not the right question. _Why_ didn't anyone on the list take him?"

Janet gave a grim smile. "Sirius was accused of leading Voldemort, the terrorist leader, straight to where James and Lily were hiding. I checked, and there's no record of a trial in the archives, which means he's been languishing in the worst prison known to man for over a decade.

"Alice and her husband were tortured into a vegetative state not three days after my brother and Lily were killed. I have no idea why McGonagall or Bones hadn't taken him in. I was declared too young at the time, but Marius could've taken him in as proxy to me until I came of age in '84. He was such a brilliant man."

Pausing, he looked directly in Emmett's eyes. "Dumbledore was the Chief Executor of my brother's Will, and he _sealed_ it under his authority as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It even mentioned who their outside contact was who knew where they were hiding, and it _wasn't_ Sirius Black."

"No," Hermione said quietly with a look of outright horror on her face. "He _wouldn't_."

"I give you my witch's oath that everything I've said is the truth, Miss Granger," Janet said, looking at the girl with an expression of earnestness. "If you like, I'll swear my magic on it."

Blinking rapidly, Hermione's eyes were darting all over the place as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. Looking up at Janet, Harry's _Aunt_ , she apologized. "I'm sorry Lexi. I know it's an insult, but I really need to hear you swear on it."

Her parents looked at her in confusion, so she explained it for them. "When a person swears an oath on either their magic or their life, if they were lying they would either lose their ability to wield magic or die, depending on which they swore over."

Nodding with a grim smile, Janet turned her attention to Emmett. "May I draw my wand in your home? It's required for this sort of oath."

Getting a nervous nod, she snapped her wand from her wrist holder, then held it in her fist while pointing the tip over her heart. "I, Alexandria Chara Potter-Black, the Potter of Potter, the Black of Black, Head of the Houses of Potter and Black, do hereby swear on my life and magic ( _there was a sharp inhale of utter shock from the young witch_ ) that everything I've told the Grangers about my brother's will is true and accurate to the best of my knowledge. So I say, so I vow, so mote it be."

There was a thump of magic that Emmett and Dani actually _felt_ , that left Janet sitting upright and quite alive. To further prove it, she silently cast her patronus. Emmett and Dani were astonished to see a wisp-like Falcon fly about the room, before vanishing.

Standing with wide eyes, Hermione stepped over to Lexi and knelt before her with her arms raised with her wrists crossed over each other. "Please forgive me, milady," her voice was wavering. "I had to know."

Janet placed her left hand on top of the girl's head. "I understand and forgive you, my dear. Now up you get." After the girl was upright, she immediately gave Lexi a near bone crushing hug and started crying. "I knew something was wrong," she blubbered. "He flinches whenever someone touches him, and freezes completely whenever I hug him.

" _Why_? Why would the Headmaster do something like that?"

Janet put her arms around her former friend and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know sweetie, but I'm going to find out." She said quietly.

Dani got up from her seat and stepped over, taking Hermione in her arms and dead-lifting the twelve year old back to her chair. From her mother's lap, Hermione turned her head to face Janet. "Get him out of that house. Please!"

"I fully intend to, Miss Granger," Janet said. "Especially if he was placed with Lily's sister, who hates magic and the Will expressly _forbade_ custody. This is why I'm here today. Harry will be required to attend the next session of the Wizengamot in the upper gallery. While I won't be able get close, I was hoping you would go with him for moral support."

"Yes, of _course_!" Hermione nearly shouted. "Mum, Dad, please?!"

"You're both invited as well," Janet said. "I'll have robes made for you so that you won't stand out. There are two galleries for the chamber, family and public. The family boxes are immediately above the Wizengamot seats, with the public at the top, which includes the press. Sam, you three, Harrison and several other allies and guards will be in the Potter Family box… if you wish to attend, that is."

Dani and Emmett looked at each other. Dani gave a small nod, which Emmett returned before turning to Janet. "We would be delighted to attend and give your nephew all the support he needs."

"Thank you," Janet said quietly, closing her eyes briefly. "Emmett, may I speak to you privately as one Head of House to another? We'll be in full view of your wife and daughter, with a small privacy ward so that we may speak freely."

Nodding his assent, he stood and made his way to the Christmas tree. Janet followed and cast a privacy bubble.

"What's that about?" Dani asked Sam.

Sam winced a pensive smile at her. "Not allowed to say. Sorry. It's archaic, I know, but Lexi wants to do things by the old laws so that there cannot be any misunderstandings. Now, if it were me, I'd join him. I'll sit with Hermione until you're done."

Nodding, Dani whispered 'Be right back, sweetheart,' to Hermione and slid her around to sit in the chair instead of her lap as she stood up.

When Dani was in the bubble, Sam reached over to brush a few stray locks out of Hermione's face. "You know, Lexi will never split you two up. Things may change, but I think you'll like the changes."

"He's my very first friend," Hermione whispered as she wiped her face. Sam pulled some tissue from her purse and dabbed at Hermione's eyes, before handing it to her. "Thank you. You must think I'm silly."

"Not at all," Sam shook her head. "I feel the same way about Lexi." At Hermione's startled look, she grinned and put a finger to her lips.

Since it was Sam's left hand and Hermione was a witch, she saw the wedding rings on her finger. "That's legal?"

"In America it is," Sam grinned. "Equal rights really mean equal rights back home."

"You're asking us to immigrate?" Hermione asked. At Sam's nod, Hermione flung herself into Sam's arms in another extremely tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered in Sam's ear. "I hate Hogwarts. Harry's the only reason I stay."

"Magical Guardian?" Emmett asked just as Dani joined them. "What's a magical gardian?"

"It's similar to a regular guardian, Emmett," Janet hadn't flinched when Dani joined them. "Magical guardians see to the welfare of either orphans or muggleborn children, see to them if they end up in the infirmary, advise them on scholastics, that sort of thing. You should have been able to request one when you were approached about the school."

"I don't remember that part," Emmett said before turning to his wife. "Dani?"

She shook her head. "Me either. McGonagall didn't mention anything like that."

Janet closed her eyes and mentally swore to herself. It was the same as her original universe. Opening her eyes, she looked between them. "In that case, Hermione's Magical Guardian defaulted to the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore?" Emmett and Dani choroused, outraged.

Simply nodding, Janet opened another door in this meeting. "Yes, and I was afraid of that. If you like, I offer myself to become Hermione's Magical Guardian. I anticipated this and brought the official paperwork. Now mind you, Sam and I live in the United States. Even though I'm a pureblood, I left this country due to my sexual preference."

"Sam?" Dani asked.

Janet grinned. "We've been together for four years and married this past May. Equal Rights in America means exactly that. Anyone can get married to anyone so long as both are sentient and willing. There's no blood bias either, and the curriculum for the four schools are up to the international standard."

"Let's see the papers," Emmett said. "The more I hear about the British Magicals, the less I like them. We may even pull Hermione and move."

"Emmett?" Dani asked with wide eyes.

He looked at her. "I didn't fight a war so my only daughter gets treated as a second class citizen, Dani. We can sell the practice and set up shop wherever. To me, home is wherever you two are and that's it."

A smile on her face, Janet couldn't believe this was happening so quickly. "Even though I haven't seen him, I've been told that Harrison and Hermione are very close. If what Hermione hinted at is true, then Harrison was placed with Lily's sister. I met Petunia at my brother's wedding, and she's a real piece of work, that one.

"From everything I've heard, I think Hermione is Harrison's first friend, and you have no idea how precious that is to me. If you decide to move and you allow me, I can help with your expenses and speed the process through the American Ministry. They've had many immigrants from the UK and parts of Europe, so this is old hat to them."

Dani looked at her husband. "I think we need to discuss this as a family before we make any decisions."

"I agree," Janet said. "Absolutely no pressure here, I assure you." Her eyes popped. "Oh, and before I forget," she pulled a small box from her purse. "I didn't have a chance to wrap them, but Happy Christmas," she grinned and opened the box, revealing three mirrors.

"These will act like a telephone. She looked at the backs. "One is Emmett, Two is Dani and Three is Hermione." She handed them to each of them, then tapped Emmetts with her wand. "Code: Emmett." She did the same to Dani's, "Code: Dani." Tapping the one she was holding, she said, "Code: Hermione."

Emmett arched his brow. "Telephone?"

Janet nodded with a grin. "These are a Potter invention from my great grandfather. Just hold the mirror up and say the code for the mirror you want, and the other will vibrate. You say 'answer' to take a call, and 'close connection' when you want to end it. No range limit either. If I had a friend in New Zealand with one of these, I could contact them and chew the fat, as they say. These are faster than owls, and I had a hunch you didn't like being out of touch with Hermione for such a long time."

Mad grin on her face, Dani hugged her. "Thank you so much! These are wonderful!"

"Just keep them out of sight from anyone not in the know about the Statute of Secrecy and you'll be fine," Janet smiled.

Later that evening, there was a tap at Janet and Sam's hotel room window. Opening it, an Eagle Owl landed softly on Janet's arm, then held out a letter. Reading it, Janet grinned and looked over at Sam on the sofa. "She said yes, she wants out."

* * *

_**The British Ministry – 30 December 1991** _

A grey robed and hooded figure made their way through the hidden back entrance of the Ministry. It was one the Unspeakables used. What few people were working over the holiday moved out of the way somewhat absent mindedly. No one really bothered _them_ , although there was a bit of a fearful stigma in just seeing one in their department as they usually brought bad news.

Bad news was the immediate thought of one Drusilla Lakely, receptionist, when an agent appeared in the DMLE Directors office. Before she could muster up a greeting, the figure simply pointed to the closed office door. "Uhm, yes. Just a moment."

Quickly standing, Dru went and knocked on her boss' door before entering. "Madam Bones?"

The stern witch looked up at her from a mound of reports from the Yule Ball. "Yes? What is it Dru?"

"Sorry, but there's an Unspeakable waiting to see you, ma'am." Dru said quietly.

Madam Bones sighed and rubbed her temples. Nothing good _ever_ came from these sort of meetings. Instead of answering, she waved her on with a nod. She eyed the bookshelf where her Irish whiskey was hidden, hoping it wouldn't be needed this early in the morning.

The Unspeakable was on the short side, she noted as he or she stepped into the office. _Maybe five foot five?_ The charms on those cloaks were the only thing her monocle couldn't see through, so she knew this was a real agent. "What can the DMLE do for the Unpeakables this morning?"

Hands behind their back, the agent nodded. "Code Violet: Your Ears Only," the gender neutral, distorted voice reverberated.

Brow up, Amelia mentally swore and tapped a rune sequence on the side of her desk with her wand, activating several privacy wards. "We're secure."

The agent held their wand up. "May I?" Getting a nod, the agent cast detection charms and caught a blue glow off one of the knick-knacks on the bookshelf. "You may want to address that."

Swearing audibly when she saw a snow globe she'd never seen before, she angrily vanished it. "Okay. _Now_ we're secure. What's this about?"

"Multiple counts of Illegal Obliviations, Illegal Mail Redirection Wards, Kidnapping, Fraud, two counts of Illegal Imprisonment, Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Malfeasance and Attempted Line Theft," was the monotone response.

"Perpetrator and victim or victims?" Amelia asked, feeling her heart climb up into her throat.

"Perpetrator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Victims: Sirius Orion Black and Harrison James Potter."

"You better have some _damned_ good evidence!" she hissed.

The agent tilted their head. "Will my breaking my cover help? Will you keep it a secret?"

"Codename?"

"Leon."

She nodded and drew her wand again. "I Amelia Ophelia Bones, Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, do hereby swear not to reveal the true identity of Unspeakable Leon unless given leave by either Unspeakable Leon or Unspeakable Croaker. So I say, so I vow, so mote it be."

There was a thump of magic and the Unspeakable nodded. "Thank you, Madam Bones."

The agent pulled their hood back and Amelia felt dizzy as her stomach plummeted. "… _Lexi_?" she whispered, standing shakily. "Lexi? _Baby_?"

"Uhm, Hi?" Janet replied a bit awkwardly. She was then gobsmacked as the middle aged witch moved faster than someone her age should have, wrapping her up in a bear hug that nearly cut off her air.

"We thought you were dead!" Amelia shouted.

Janet was in uncharted territory and extremely uncomfortable at this point. "Uhm. Air. Yes, thank you." She took a deep breath, then let herself be manoeuvred into a chair.

Instead of sitting behind her desk again, Amelia turned the other chair around and sat facing her. "What happened? Do you know who killed Marius?"

Nodding, Janet looked angry and tired all at once. "Lucius Malfoy with assistance from Walden Macnair. I don't remember specifics. I barely remember you, Madam Bones. What I do remember from that night, was being chased by the both of them through the house."

"I'm your godmother, Lexi," Amelia quietly interrupted.

Blinking, Janet tilted her head. "I'm sorry I don't remember that."

Shaking her head, she continued. "I activated my emergency portkey at the same time I was struck in the back with a killing curse. There's a scar on my back from it. Most of my memories, _personal ones_ , are gone. I only have fragments… bits and pieces. I still have all my schooling knowledge, though, but don't remember who taught me. It's frustrating.

"I remember mum reading me stories. I remember wanting to curse Sirius into oblivion over silly pranks. I remember the day I was told mum and dad were killed. I remember the day I was told my brother and Lily were killed. I remember watching Malfoy kill Marius. I remember a lot of red tape that Dumbledore hadmynephewwrappedupin, andIcouldn'tgetcustody…"

"You were _fifteen_ , dear," Amelia interjected quietly, noting Lexi's quivering and rambling voice. The fact that another Potter survived a killing curse wasn't lost on her either, and she shoved her anger behind her occlumency walls.

Sighing, Janet shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Doesn't matter. The courts are thoroughly tied up where his guardianship is concerned. Harrison needs to be _removed_ from that house," she said vehemently.

"What house?" Amelia asked, alarmed now.

Janet met her eyes with a look of murder on her face. "Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. That bastard placed him in a home full of magic hating, magic fearing _Muggles_! Against the last Will of my brother's, I might add. They're _abusing_ him, Meela! The place is warded so I can't get him out!"

Seeing that she was getting hysterical, Amelia moved to wrap her up in a hug. "We'll fix it. _I'll_ fix it." Just hearing the nickname Lexi had for her suddenly pop out filled her with hope.

When she was centred again, Janet pulled away. "Madam Bones, I Alexandria Chara Potter-Black, the Potter of Potter, the Black of Black, hereby _demand_ a full investigation into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Walden Alfred Macnair for the first Wizengamot session of the new year." To emphasise her 'request', Janet held her right hand up and let the head rings appear.

"I. Want. Them. _**Kissed!**_ " Janet's voice reverberated with the amount of magic she was angrily radiating.

* * *

### (6) Chambers

* * *

 

_**British Ministry – 2 January 1992** _

Harry didn't know what to think, really. Christmas was fun because he actually got presents and was able to eat the feast, not to mention not having to cook it in the first place. Now he was sitting in the _"Potter Family Box!"_ at the Wizengamot with Hermione and her parents, Professor McGonagall, some other people he didn't know and someone who said she was his paternal aunt-in-law.

_If that's the case, where's my Uncle? Ah. It's like the Carver 'sisters' on Magnolia Crescent. Never mind. So... Where's my Aunt, then? That makes no sense. There's nobody there!_

_Again_ , Harry didn't know what to think. This was all very confusing to the eleven year old. The only thing keeping him on an even keel was the fact that Hermione was holding his hand, and even that was unusual and slightly scary.

He still liked it, though.

Amelia Bones had the most wonderful three days. Having had to put up with people who should have been in Azkaban for several years, it was beyond cathartic to get two of them in DMLE 'safe houses'. That they were the two that went after her god-daughter was the whipped cream on the strawberry in her mind. Yes, she was most pleased as she sat at her podium in the chamber. Fighting the smile on her face was the most she had to do as she reviewed how they were caught.

Getting Lucius Malfoy took some verbal trickery in order to isolate him during the New Years Ball. Of course, Amelia knew which buttons to push. The button in this case was informing him that there was injunction pending from Gringotts that would freeze his vaults. Ironically, she was telling him the truth. She just didn't tell him that it was due to him being processed for murder and attempted murder.

The look on his face when the portkey landed them in the safe house in Chelsea was priceless. He was flabbergasted as he was stunned by three Aurors in addition to herself. That was beyond satisfying.

McNair proved to be a bit more paranoid. Still, after a small scuffle in the DMC he was properly apprehended. Robards was fortunate that his hand was cleanly severed, and the healers who reattached it said it would be only a week before he had full mobility of his fingers again.

On top of that, Dumbledore still had no idea what was occurring. Yes, Amelia was quite satisfied as the ceremonial door opened just as the Chief Warlock stood to open the session.

– – – –

Something strange was in the air, and it made Albus nervous. Glancing about the room, he could see that Augusta and Tiberius were inordinately pleased about something. The opposite side of the room had Narcissa acting what appeared to be somewhat pensive. That was difficult to discern through her occlumency, but the slight creasing of her eyes gave that away. Her husband's absence might be the cause of it, but he was unsure.

What alarmed him was the indicator lamps for the Family Boxes. Well, it wasn't that in particular, save for the fact that one in particular was lit. Focusing on the one beneath the Potter Crest, he knew that James' sister was in attendance even though the Potter Seat was currently occupied by the man appointed as proxy, Amos Diggory.

His old eyes flicked back towards Narcissa, who was sitting as Proxy for the Black Family, and it suddenly came together in his mind. Amos and Narcissa were the only proxies in the room. Alexandria Potter intended to claim her seats… today. _'Damn.'_

Placing his grandfatherly façade up with a genial smile, Albus stood to open the session. He barely got the word 'We' out, before the rather large ceremonial door opened with a bang.

The small hooded figure at the entrance filled him with dread. The murmur of voices of the members upon seeing the crests of House Potter _and_ House Black on those robes only intensified the feeling.

– – – –

Samantha was on pins and needles. If it weren't for the calming drought she took earlier, she would've been quite vocal in her outrage at seeing how frail Harry was. Only after Hermione coaxed him into taking his own calming drought, did she introduce herself.

Harry was understandably confused as to her presence. A quick explanation from her and a mumbled 'Carver sisters' from him, and things seemed to look up. Harry at least seemed to relax after she explained that his aunt Lexi had been looking for him for years.

She mouthed a 'thank you' to Hermione, who had taken his hand in hers in simple support. A brief glance to the Wizengamot floor had her grateful that the observation box had a one way wall. Dumbledore's frown in their direction, then flicking his eyes back and forth before a look of realization came over him had her hackles up.

The look of dread that came over his face when the door opened caused a small chuckle to escape, though. Regardless of what happened, this was going to be exciting.

– – – –

Janet had been pacing the Potter atrium for over an hour before she took a calming drought of her own to settle her nerves. Plans were coming together, but there was still that niggle in the back of her mind that things could go wide left and extremely pear shaped.

That thought distracted her for a few minutes as she wondered where the phrase 'pear shaped' came from.

Shaking her head to clear it, she saw the indicator lamp next to the door turn green, which meant that the Family Box was now occupied. The only thing she regretted was not being able to greet this world's Harry. Her face cracked a smile and a scoff as she _again_ realized that she was her own aunt.

The universe was ridiculous.

Shaking her head again, she left the atrium and made her way to the main chambers. The only thing that was calming, _other than the potion_ , was that the Potter Box had four American Hit Wizards to guard her family and the American Ambassador. The Black Family box had two others, along with a solicitor as well as Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Nymphadora was a possibility as well, even though it was still her NEWT year.

The Hit Wizards were a small comfort, but every little bit helped.

Arriving at the main door, she steeled herself. "Showtime," she whispered before banishing the doors open with her wand.

– – – –

The bang of the doors drew everyone's attention, especially the press at the top level, to the relatively small figure that just entered. Quills, both manual and dictation, were scribbling madly, and only the silencing ward around the WWN representative kept his rather boisterous voice quiet from the rest of that level.

"And who is this that disrupts this Wizengamot session before it is even officially opened?" Dumbledore's seemingly calm voice questioned.

They all watched as the hooded figure held a small hand up, palm towards the rest of the room. It clenched into a fist, causing twin golden glows to erupt from two fingers, before opening flat again with the back to the room. Two prominent rings were clearly seen.

Stepping forward, Janet snapped her fingers to release her wand again, then turned to the Potter crest. As she walked, a light blue ray came from her wand to hit the crest, which made the colours become more vivid while a low chime gonged the room.

Pointing to the Black crest on the opposite side of the room, she repeated the action and caused a deeper chime to gong.

While the members were stunned at what was happening, only the silencing wards of the family boxes and the upper level kept the noise from the room.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the arced circle of seats, she pointed her wand to her throat and announced herself. "I, Alexandria Chara Potter-Black, the Potter of Potter, the Black of Black, do hereby claim the eight seats of House Potter and the twelve seats of House Black."

Pandemonium. The third sound of a gong sealed her claim, as she annexed a twelfth of the Wizengamot seats and almost became her own voting block. What happened next nearly caused Dumbledore to faint at the repercussions.

Standing one by one, these announcements had the reporters in a tizzy.

"House Bones recognizes their alliance with House Potter."

"House Abbot recognizes their alliance with House Potter."

"House Longbottom recognizes their alliance with House Potter."

"House Greengrass recognizes their alliance with House Black."

"House Ogden recognizes their alliance with House Black."

"House Davis declares intention of alliance with House Black."

"House Ross declares intention of alliance with House Potter."

"House McGonagall recognizes their alliance with House Potter."

That one almost threw Dumbledore to the floor. His head whipped around to see Minerva appear before the McGonagall seat, glaring at him.

"House Diggory stands down from the Proxy of House Potter, and recognizes fealty to House Potter."

"House Black recognizes their Head of House and stands down from the Proxy of House Black."

Janet nodded to each as they declared their intentions. Only the calming drought kept her from smirking at Dumbledore's near apoplectic look of fury over the majority of the Wizengamot realigning around him without his say so.

"Thank you one and all," Janet said with a political smile. Turning, she nodded. "House Potter thanks House Diggory for their service."

Amos nodded and stepped from the seat. As he passed her, she had him pause long enough to whisper in his ear, "The Potter Box is almost full right now, but you can sit there and watch if you want."

The man grinned and kissed her forehead. "Missed you, Lexi."

Smiling at him, and wondering if he was supposed to be an uncle figure or not, she turned and walked to Narcissa. When the blond looked her in the eye, Janet arched her brow in question, to which Narcissa briefly nodded. Stepping closer, she had to ask. "What of Draco?" she whispered.

Narcissa replied with a brief look of pain on her face. "He's his father's son and was never mine, either by thought… _or body,_ " she whispered.

Janet looked shocked for a split second, before nodding. "I must ask once more. Is this what you want?"

"Please," Narcissa whispered again with a nod.

A final nod and Janet stepped back. Pulling a scroll from her robes, she held it up for all to see while slowly turning. "In accordance with Section Twelve, Paragraphs III, V and IX of this contract – Describing the conditions of the Alliance between House Malfoy and House Black, House Malfoy is in violation with multiple attempts of Line Theft of the House of Black. As such, the Marriage Contract Between House Black and House Malfoy shall be annulled anon," she paused long enough to watch the original marriage contract burn painlessly in her hand.

More gobsmacked expressions from the floor, as the only way a marriage could be annulled – _as opposed to terminated_ – is if the marriage did not produce an heir. Which begged the question: Who gave birth to Draco Malfoy?

"The House of Black welcomes Narcissa Elektra Black back into the family," Janet said with a warm smile and a look towards the Black Crest on the wall. "She's waiting," she mouthed to her.

Narcissa's pensive look faded as she removed her wedding band and chucked it to the floor. She climbed over the small wall and knelt in front of her head of house. "I, Narcissa Elektra Black, hereby swear fealty with the house of my blood, the House of Black."

There was a brief, yet fierce hug, and a whispered prompt to get to the Black Family Box to save face before Narcissa blubbered in front of everyone, and she left with a rather vindictive smirk of victory. She was free!

Janet turned to the Chief Warlock. "Next."

Taking her cue, Amelia stood and also turned to the Chief Warlock. "Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest on the charges of Multiple counts of Illegal Obliviations, Illegal Mail Redirection Wards, Kidnapping, Fraud, two counts of Illegal Imprisonment, Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Malfeasance and Attempted Line Theft, and shall be brought before this body today.

"Surrender your wand," Madam Bones growled with hers aimed at the man.

Before he could even move, Albus felt two other wands press into the either side of his neck. Everyone else was surprised when aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Constance Jones came out of their disillusionment on either side of the old wizard.

At that point, _everyone_ could see the glare he was directing towards the woman in the centre of the floor of the Wizengamot. To which, Janet just smiled at him. "So sorry old boy, but you brought this upon yourself."

Anyone who knew the old man could see that he was barely holding his anger in check. "Fawkes!" he ground through his teeth.

There was a flash of fire and a bolt of light that resulted in the stone form of a majestic bird, caught with its wings outstretched. It fell a few feet before it hovered.

Janet, having anticipated this move from witnessing the same one in her fifth year as Harry, simply cast a silent _duro_ charm before catching the stone phoenix with a simple levitation charm.

In the silence that came after that bit of a light show, Janet was rather deadpan dry as she gently lowered Fawkes to the floor. "I did warn you about seeing that bird again." Fawkes vanished with the sound of an elf pop.

Shacklebolt searched and removed a wand from the old man, before he and Jones clamped magic inhibiting manacles on him. Janet noted that it wasn't the so-called 'Deathstick', which meant that he was still armed. She would bet anything that he could still cast with that wand even if his magic was restrained. It was that powerful a wand.

Once he was placed in a chair off to the side, which immediately bound him in chains, Janet turned to Dowager Longbottom and Lord Ogden. "If I may," she asked with a nod.

"You may," they replied as one. Standing, they moved their chairs apart and sat once more.

Her wand moving again, she placed the Potter Seat between them, then did the same to the Black Seat. The two chairs merged, and everyone could see the two crests on the back of the chair side by side. Nodding, she stepped up and sat down.

"By seniority," Amelia stated to the room, "Lord Ogden is first in line to step in as Acting Chief Warlock for this session. Do you accept, milord?"

"I do," Tiberius nodded, standing from Janet's left to move to his new seat. Before he sat down, he cleared his throat. "We gather in accordance to the New Year, this first session of the Wizengamot of 1992. As this session involves the hearings of grievances and trials, Old Business is set aside for the second session. Chief Judge Bones, declare the first case."

Amelia stood as Tiberius sat down. "My Lords and Ladies, it has come to the attention of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that the case of the murder of Barrister Marius Black has two suspects." She paused as murmurings went around the room. "Bring in the first suspect."

Those murmurings became louder as Lucius Malfoy was quite literally dragged into the room in chains by four aurors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Nott demanded as he stood. "How dare the Lord of House Malfoy be chained in such a way!"

"Seconded!" Lord Rosier shouted as he also shot up from his chair.

Amelia glared at the men. "Lord Nott, Lord Rosier, you are out of order. Sit down, or be removed from these proceedings."

"Hem Hem!"

"Be silent, Madam Umbridge. You may be the Senior Undersecretary, but you have no voice in this matter," Amelia stated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minister Fudge echoed loudly. "Madam Bones, how can you accuse Lord Malfoy of anything?"

Turning to the Minister, Amelia's voice was pure steel. "Chief Judge Bones," she corrected him. "Minister, you and your staff are here as a courtesy. As this is a trial, you _also_ have no voice except for your vote. This trial is for Murder, Attempted Murder and Attempted Line Theft."

"And if you are found to be in compliance and collusion with Lord Malfoy," Janet quietly interjected, "the Houses of Potter and Black will declare a Blood Feud against the House of Fudge."

"Dame Potter-Black, stand down," Amelia commanded as Fudge sputtered. "Your cases shall be heard today, I swear to you."

"Apologies, Chief Judge," Janet said with chagrin. She _really_ hated that man.

– – – –

After the initial hullabaloo over things was over, Janet kept careful watch over Dumbledore while still paying attention to things on the floor. Knowing that the old man would attempt something later, she kept her thumb and middle finger together, ready to click in case the bastard did anything.

Besides, with two of the Hallows on her person, she really wanted to rub his nose in it if she was able to disarm him.

Splitting her attention, she noticed that the two barristers had been introduced. She actually didn't lie to the Grangers about hiring a firm, just when. McCarthy and McKinley were brothers in all but name. Michael McCarthy, though he was a squib, was almost as good as Marius had been. David McKinley was a wizard, but not that powerful. Both silver haired men were seated at the prosecution table.

Technically, they _were_ brothers. Michael was cast out of the McKinley family. Though they grew up differently, no one could miss the fact that they were twins. Rumour had it that David nearly disowned himself when his brother was cast out, which caused their father to own up and send Michael to non-magical school. And, both were brilliant at Law.

For the defence, they had no choice but to contact Malfoy's retainer, one Jacob Foley. In Janet's opinion, this man was as bad as Rita Skeeter in twisting the truth in a knot, only slimier. Hopefully, the short notice and the fact that Janet was in the room would have him on the back foot.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Chief Judge. "Lord Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby charged with the Murder of Marius Black, a well respected Barrister of the Court, and the _Attempted_ Murder of Alexandria Chara Potter-Black in the attempt to commit Line Theft of the House of Black."

Lucius had been attempting to sneer through the charges, but no one missed his gaping face when he heard the name of the person he was charged with attempted murder.

Pulling down her hood to reveal her original inky black hair along with ice blue eyes, Janet simply couldn't help herself. "I have a nice scar on my back from your Killing Curse, Lucy," she said with a rather predatory looking smile on her face.

Everyone looked at her then with varying degrees of shock on their faces. "Yes, I know," Janet said with a dismissive wave. "Second time that happened to someone in my family. Deal with it and move on."

She was surprised when Augusta took her hand. "Is this true?" With the utter silence, her whisper was heard by everyone.

Nodding, Janet decided to get it over with and placed her wand over her heart. "Yes, Dowager. I swear it on my life and magic." The thump of magic was felt by everyone in the room, just before she cast a silent Lumos. She _did_ have a scar on her back from Lucius Malfoy, after all.

– – – –

There was a bit of a kerfluffle when she noxed her wand. The upper gallery was going mad with their chatter, and the reporters were either scribbling furiously or dictating at a rapid clip. The WWN announcer was standing at this point and appeared to be shouting into his cone-like microphone.

The main floor wasn't that much better.

As for the family boxes, Hermione had been whispering in Harry's ear whatever Janet had been saying, since he couldn't hear her either. To which, he had openly gaped at the space where it looked like a lumos just appeared in the air. The Ambassador simply muttered a 'Holy shit', before looking at Mrs. Potter-Black. Sam just nodded with a bit of a sad smile on her face.

"Don't bring it up with her, Jasper," Sam warned him. "She hates remembering that night."

"I know exactly how she feels," Harry said without meaning to.

Alarmed, everyone in the box looked at him, as Sam bent forward and closer to him. "You do?"

Harry just clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at his knees. Hermione hugged him tightly from the left when he nodded. "Oh, Harry," she couldn't help whispering.

"Holy Crap!" Nymphadora shouted in the Black Family Box as she, her parents and aunt, along with the two hit-wizards openly stared at Janet. Well, through the one way wall, of course.

Narcissa and Andromeda, who had a rather tearful reunion when Narcissa arrived, turned simultaneously to stare at each other in surprise.

– – – –

"Order!" Amelia Bones shouted as she set off a canon blast charm.

* * *

### (7) Malfoy

* * *

  


She knew this would come out, but the flippant way her god-daughter just bandied out that she survived a killing curse shocked her. Still though, Lexi was a bit more like her brother than anyone would admit… even if she barely remembered him.

That part bothered her, the memory problems. While it made sense after a fashion, it was still an odd quirk. Amelia did wonder if Harry would have shown similar problems had he been older.

Looking about the chamber, the cacophony that bit of information unleashed distracted everyone from what was important – namely, the trials.

"Order!" Amelia shouted as she set off a canon blast charm. She waited until the din settled, then nodded. "Thank you. Now, before we get to questioning, certified memories will be displayed as evidence in a projection pensieve for everyone."

More murmurings threatened to spill over, but Amelia countered that by silencing the chamber. She nodded to an auror, who proceeded to set up the pensieve. Once everything was in place, Amelia addressed her. "Auror Crow, this is the memory in question," she said, while holding a small sealed box up for her to take.

After Crow broke the seal in front of everyone, she poured it into the projection unit and tapped a sequence of runes, then stepped back.

All Janet could do was pray that Ganos did the afters properly. She still wasn't sure what to feel, as she was about to view the original Alexandria Potter's last memories for the first time. Plus, she truly hadn't been acting when she met Amelia in her office. Whenever she talked about certain events, they were coloured by _real_ emotions. Emotions that had to have come from somewhere.

Which was the reason Janet was a touch afraid of what she was about to see. Everything up to the portkey was from Alexandria. After was going to be as much a surprise to her as anyone else. She really hoped there wasn't going to be a bawling session in the middle of the chamber.

Even after everything, Janet still had her pride.

**\- - / * / - -**

" _Ooh, crumble!" a teenage Lexi Potter cooed over the plate that Marius Black just sat in front of her. "Blueberry!" she sighed at the smell of it._

_The kitchen was small, but very obviously muggle in appearance. The evening edition of 'Le Monde Magique' was sitting there with the date reading '28 Mars 1984' under the title. The headline read: "Agression Moldu! Force de Volontaires de l'Ulster…"_

" _I know I keep asking," Marius prodded over his own crumble, "but you are ready for your NEWTS? Six weeks, and it's all over except the crying."_

_Lexi sighed. "Yesss, Uncle Marius. I have everything plotted out for review. Antonio is still trying to convince me to take an apprenticeship in Defence, you know."_

" _I know, but I'm more worried about…" he was interrupted when Lexi sat up straight. "What is it?"_

" _Someone's attacking the wards," Lexi stood and ran to the fireplace, dusting the flames. "Département de Magique Application de la Loi, d'urgence! Urgence!" The fire flamed out with a pop, and she stood back. "Non… Non!"_

_An explosion took out the main door. "Find her!"_

**/ - - * - - /**

Those that could look away from the visuals to glance at Janet were able to see a rather glacial expression on the young woman's face. They couldn't see any emotion but for a slight eye twitch, and the effects of her magic was felt rather plainly: Pressure; bit of a breeze; the feeling of righteous anger that hung in the air. Madam Longbottom had one hand over her mouth, while the other held onto Dame Potter's.

The chase through the house happened right after Lucius Malfoy detonated Marius Black's head.

**\- - / * / - -**

_Lexi Potter stared, aghast, at the sight of her headless uncle. "Pourquoi?" was her quavering question against the incomprehensible._

" _Vous êtes dans mon chemin, traître à son sang," Malfoy spat._

_The girl turned, accidentally apperating to the hallway behind her in her terror._

**/ - - * - - /**

"No." Harry stood up in the Potter booth, fists clenched and completely enraged. The projection finally allowed him to see his aunt, and the look of fear on her face brought back a small memory in the back of his mind... _'Lily! Take Harry and Run!'_

The only thing keeping him together was Hermione, who hugged him from behind with her chin on his shoulder. Hermione's mother and his Aunt Sam didn't register to him, even though they joined the twelve year old in holding him.

Sam was conflicted. Watching a younger version of her wife before she was her wife... before she was _her_ _Janet_ , was difficult to watch. She knew what was coming, and was guilty for feeling grateful.

"Breathe, Harry," Dani whispered in the boy's ear. "Just breathe."

The chase through the house was chaotic. While anti-apparition wards were in place, Lexi was still able to make short hops through the house, if not away completely. She had already tried her portkey, and ended up running and apparating towards the ward-line, dodging through the trees and avoiding curses along the way.

She was finally across the line when Malfoy caught up with her.

**\- - / * / - -**

" _Avada"_  
"Sanctuaire!"  
"Kedavra!"

**/ - - * - - /**

Everyone saw the green flash and heard her scream as the portkey went off. There was the sight of the portkey tunnel, before Lexi appeared within a nondescript room. They all watched as she sat up and tried to hold her back, moaning loudly in pain, as the memory faded out. Even though it stopped playing visual, the audio was still going.

**\- - / * / - -**

_There was the sound of an elf appearing with a pop.  
"Mistress Lexi? MISTRESS LEX–"_

**/ - - * - - /**

The recording faded completely in the appearance of losing consciousness, and people flinched at the sight of Dame Potter-Black's eyes glowing a greenish blue as she glared at Lucius Malfoy. The full force of the emotions of the woman she replaced hit her all at once, forcing her to wall her mind in her occlumency. Wrath was all she could feel at this point.

Noticing this, Madam Longbottom turned to place her hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Breathe, Lexi. In… out… Good. Keep breathing. _Focus_ , dear."

No one said a word as she got control of herself. Eventually her eyes faded before she turned to stare at the Minister. Cornelius winced at the blank, yet accusatory look Dame Potter was giving him.

"Am-Amelia, uhm, I mean, Chief Judge," Cornelius said quietly. "Th-that was a cer-certified mem-memory, correct?"

"Verified by the Unspeakables," Chief Judge Bones replied with a stoic nod.

The Minister looked at Lucius in stark disbelief. The blond's jaw was clenched as he tried to incinerate the pensieve with his glare. Shaking his head, Cornelius sat and crossed his arms. "He's all yours, Amy," he whispered. "I never would've thought…"

Amelia's hand on his shoulder quieted the Minister. "Are there any votes of dissension against the use of Veritaserum for the _accused_?"

Several hands went up, but the Minister stopped his Undersecretary from raising hers and shook his head. A count only found nine votes against.

Turning, The Chief Judge nodded at Auror Crow. Two other Aurors held Malfoy down while Crow plopped three drops in the man's mouth. After three minutes, his eyes glazed over. Amelia refused to feel vindictive, but pressed the questions.

She began with the standard, "Prisoner, what is your name?"

" _Lucius Abraxus Malfoy,"_ was the monotone response.

"What is your date of birth?"

" _12 December 1954."_

"Was that memory display a true representation of the night of the 28th of March, 1984?"

" _Yes."_

Getting her attention, Lexi flashed a hand signal. Nodding, Amelia asked the next question.

"Why did you go there that night?"

" _Alexandria Potter was the next in line for the Headship of the House of Black. She needed to be eliminated so my son could inherit."_

Another gesture from Lexi, and she got approval to ask one question. While she did want to know about Draco's mother, this was more important. "Can Voldemort's Dark Mark be forced on someone?"

" _No."_

"Why?" Amelia followed up.

" _You have to want it."_

That answer caused a bit of chaos. Nine stunning spells and nine members of the Wizengamot were unconscious. None of the shots fired came from the Aurors though, but their fellow members instead, including a rather incensed Tiberius Ogden. Lexi had her wand out already, when movement from the corner of her eye automatically drew an expelliarmus out of her.

Dumbledore's shrieking 'No!' drew everyone's attention as the 'death-stick' landed in Lexi's left hand. Instead of saying anything, she simply grinned maliciously and briefly held three fingers up from the hand that held the wand. Preening, she stuffed the wand up her sleeve and fought the urge to cackle as three Aurors rebound him.

The old wizard was understandably horrified.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to ten years for the murder of Marius Black with an explosion hex, and life for the use of an unforgivable in the attempted murder of Dame Potter-Black, to be served consecutively. Of course, since he used an unforgivable it really didn't matter what he was sentenced with, as he wouldn't be leaving the dementors' care.

McNair's trial was just as quick, but only got fifteen years as he never fired a curse.

* * *

_**A/N:** Translations:_

_{Department of Magical Law Enforcement, emergency! Emergency!} The fire flamed out with a pop, and she stood back. {No ... No!}_

_{Why?}_

_{You are in my way, blood traitor,} Malfoy spat._

* * *

### (8) Schadenfreude

* * *

  


Albus was in complete and utter shock, both from his bond to the death-stick being broken as well as the absence of Fawkes gentle purring trill in the back of his mind. Then there was the revelation that all the Death Eaters were willing monsters supporting an abomination of magic. While Severus did swear an unbreakable vow of loyalty, he was disappointed in the depth of the man's descent into darkness.

How in the name of sanity did that Potter Bint disarm him? He had been hit with the disarming curse several times, and not once did the famed wand of the Peverells give the slightest twitch. Then again, the simple and frightening three fingers she held up as she smiled rather coldly at him could only mean one thing: She had found the Resurrection Stone. With Harry having the cloak, _as far as he was aware_ , that meant that all of the Hallows were now with the original family.

This could be a problem, he decided, not knowing how truly dire the situation was. Hands grabbing his arms to pull him out of his chair brought him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Harry was in a similar state, coupled with outrage. Hermione had manoeuvred herself around to hold him from the front in a proper hug. Aunt Sam and Dani were right there with her, both rubbing his back and doing their level best to comfort him.

Problem with that was, this was the first time he felt someone else touch him for an extended amount of time without being in pain. It was scary on top of everything else. "Is this really happening, Hermione?" he whispered.

She just nodded as she lightly rocked him from side to side. "This is very real, Harry. Your father's sister is down there fighting for you, fighting for her, and fighting for you both. It's real."

That was the tipping point for the eleven year old, and all hearts in the Potter Box twisted when Harry started to bawl his eyes out.

Unknown to him, Sam had usurped Dani's position by hugging both of the children and resting her cheek on top of his head.

* * *

As for Amelia Bones, she took great satisfaction in convicting Lucius Malfoy to life in Azkaban. That man's veritaserum testimony damned every so called Imperius Cursed Death Eater. Trials would have to be set up immediately. Glancing to the upper level, she made eye contact with her secretary, Dru. A few pantomime signals got her message across, and Dru was already making notes.

After watching Malfoy and Macnair being carried away, literally, she called one of the Ministry Bound House Elves to get everyone a light drink and a snack. They had been here for over two hours already, and there was no way she was going to call a recess before Dumbledore's case.

As for many in the Wizengamot and the Gallery, the use of minor medical charms to void bladders and bowels were predominate. No one wanted to leave.

Signalling the Auror Guard, the chambers quieted a bit as Dumbledore was hauled to the defence chair. The chains secured him firmly as soon as he was down, much to the old man's surprise.

"Order," she said in a normal tone of voice. Everyone had already quieted down, and the simple word silenced everyone.

"I honestly do not know where to begin with you. Everyone has grown up hearing tales of your battle with Grindewald in the Great War. Everyone knows your stance on bigotry and fairness. I won't even go into how utterly disappointed I am, personally."

She paused long enough to retrieve her notes. The only sound was the parchment being moved and Dumbledore twisting in the chair in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you stand accused of the following: Multiple Counts of Illegal Obliviations, Illegal Mail Redirection Wards, Kidnapping of the Heir of one of the Twelve, Fraud, Two counts of Illegal Imprisonment – namely the Heir of House Potter and the Heir of House Black, Child Abuse – namely the Heir of House Potter, Child Endangerment – again the Heir of House Potter, Malfeasance – which includes the illegal sealing of the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, as well as taking illegal magical guardianship of Harrison James Potter. And, finally: Attempted Line Theft of the House of Potter."

She paused to look up at him. "How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty. Everything I did -"

"The Plea of Not Guilty is registered," Amelia interrupted him. "Knowing how you can turn a phrase, as they say, from being in politics for over fifty years and how serious these charges are, Veritaserum is requested. Members of the Wizengamot, light your wands to show approval."

The glow from every wand present stunned the old man.

He fought it, oh how he fought it. However, instead of the three standard drops of Veritaserum, he received six. He didn't know where he was or if he was even awake.

"Please state your name for the record," Amelia ordered.

" _Albus Wulfric Dumbledore,"_ was the monotone response.

That caused a ripple in those watching. Where were Percival and Brian?

Nonplussed, Amelia pushed on. "Please state your date of birth for the record."

" _31 July, 1880."_

"For the sake of knowledge, why did you not include Percival or Brian in your name?"

" _Percival was my father's name. Brian, my grandfather's. I added them to mine to honour their memory."_

Speaking up before anyone could stop her, Janet had a rather impulsive question. "Are vows made to the five names you are known by valid, whether or not they are on your magic?"

" _No."_

That bit of information caused a huge stir. Amelia couldn't really fault the question, but the ramifications of that denial were huge. No vow made as 'Albus _Percival_ Wulfric _Brian_ Dumbledore' was valid, meaning that vows taken for positions – _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts_ – were all invalid.

The next question that was asked, via a note to Amelia from Janet, killed whatever sympathy he had generated in the past. Looking up at him from the note, then to Janet – who nodded – she asked, "How much gold has been taken from the Potter Vaults, and where did it go?"

" _A fair amount."_ Meaning he didn't know the exact amount. _"Up until I lost access to them, the majority was split between the remaining Prewitt vault and a vault I had set aside for funding the remainder of the war as well as the one that's coming."_

"Setting aside the graft from an Ancient and Noble House for a moment, why the Prewitt vault?" Amelia asked.

" _It was bride-price payments to Molly Prewitt for her daughter Ginevra."_

Murmuring went through the chamber at all levels.

"You mentioned majority. What was the rest?"

" _Funds to help alliances in the Wizengamot."_

"Bribery? The purchasing of votes?"

" _Essentially."_

"Yes, or no?"

" _Yes."_

"So you admit to removing funds from the Potter Vaults?"

" _Yes."_

"What of Harry Potter's placement?"

The more questions that were asked, the more nauseating things became. Apparently, Dumbledore was convinced that a supposed Prophecy made by Sybill Patricia Trelawney meant that Harry Potter had to die in order to completely destroy Voldemort. In that convoluted mess of thought, he had planned a child between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley in order to save the Potter family magic and legacy.

To sum what the Wizengamot thought of it in a brief sentence: It was completely disgusting.

* * *

Dumbldore came around to find that the Potter Bint had moved during his interrogation. Then he became aware of all he had said while under Veritaserum. The bitch smiled when his eyes widened. "That's right, Albie," she said smugly, "You aired all your dirty secrets, including why Harry and I can't see each other."

Looking to her left, Albus was shocked to see Harry Potter being supported by Hermione Granger. There was a parchment that a blonde headed witch was holding in front of the boy. Harry looked at him with such hatred that it made him wince at the sight, reminded strongly of Gellert. Miss Granger on the other hand, was giving him a look of utter disappointment.

"Harry, I–" he started to say.

"So all I have to do is say the words," Harry talked over him, while looking to the blonde.

The blonde nodded. "That's right. Say the words and it's over." American by the accent. And just what was Harry supposed to be saying?

Giving the parchment another glance, Harry looked him in the eye. "I, Harrison James Potter, declare that Number Four, Privit Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, is not my home, has never been my home, and shall never be my home, so I do swear."

Gasping at the words, Albus tried to interrupt him but found himself to be silenced. He could be seen mouthing _"No! Harry, you mustn't!"_

As soon as the last syllable was spoken, there was a sound like shattering glass which was overshadowed by the red glow that suddenly appeared around Harry's screaming form. Hermione and Sam both caught him as he nearly collapsed in agony.

As for Dame Potter, everyone could see how she had been frustrated at how she couldn't see her nephew. Even with people on either side of him, her eyes glided over the space Harry stood. However, they all noticed how her attention finally zeroed in on him as she moved.

Janet tried to stare in between where Hermione and Sam stood, but her eyes kept drifting back and forth between the two. There was the sound of glass shattering and a red haze, then the sound of screaming fading into existence along with Harry. Knowing that it took a lot of pain to get a whimper out of her when she was that young, she sprang forward into a crouch and helped Sam and Hermione ease Harry down. She ended up on her knees, holding his head to her shoulder, rocking him.

The pain of feeling his blood boil faded, and Harry could hear someone murmuring 'Got you,' over and over into his ear. He pulled back to look at the woman and realized it was an older version of what was shown on the memory. "Aunt Lexi?" he croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Hi," Janet said, smiling through her tears and rubbing the side of Harry's face. "That sucked, didn't it?" she quipped, getting a snort out of him.

"Do it again if it means no more Dursleys," he croaked again. Hermione was next to him and handed him a conjured glass of water from someone he didn't see. After taking a long drink. "You've been looking for me?" he asked, voice clearer.

"Years," Janet said, just before Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, surprising her. He was shaking and whispering, not knowing that everything was still being recorded.

The more he said, the more the air picked up around them in a swirl. Hermione had her hands over her mouth, wide eyed, as Harry started telling Janet what she already knew he'd been through with the Dursleys. She had gone through it herself, but to hear it coming from a little boy in a fearful voice enraged her. She had never thought about how bad things were, as it was just her when she was a different version of Harry. Now though, to hear it from a timid voice spilling everything in shudders, she realized what an absolute monster that old man was.

No one spoke a word as Harry's whispering confession of all that had been done to him by a family of manaphobic muggles. The public area at the top could hear every word. When he said he told people about it and they would forget about it later and things only got worse, many recognized obliviation when they heard it.

The family boxes were filled with outrage over their saviour having been forgotten like an old sock. Those in the Wizengamot weren't much better. Those that followed Dumbledore were in shock over the things that he had allowed to happen. The man had admitted under Veritaserum to knowing what his home life was like, and had monitors over the boy's condition.

* * *

In Hogwarts, those that had been listening to the Wireless had either drug in their dorm mates, or taken the Wireless to their common room.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Draco was receiving a private potion lesson with his Godfather when two prefects came in and told their Head of House to turn on his Wireless. Draco was understandably horrified to learn that his parent's marriage had been _annulled_ , knowing what that meant. After his father's conviction, he quite understandably fainted.

Pomona listened with her Puffs in their common room. She ended up comforting a lot of the younger years when Harry Potter's timid voice told all that he'd been through. She wanted to turn it off, and ended up having her prefects help her herd the younger years out of the common room.

Filius had given up going over his lesson plans for the new term while he listened in morbid fascination, and was called into the common room when he heard several shouts over what was being said.

Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron were all huddled around Seamus' wireless in their dorm. The girls had their own in their room, and well... they were girls. Ron had cheered when Malfoy was convicted, but sobered when Dumbledore was being interrogated. An illegal contract with his family meant that his little sister was being _sold_.

Percy was listening, appalled at what he was hearing when his youngest brother barged into the common room, bellowing. "Tell me you didn't know about this, Perce!" Ron was nabbed by Fred and George, who were also pale from the news, staring daggers at him as well.

"I have no idea what mother was doing!" Percy denied loudly. "This is a scandal!"

Later, hearing Harry quietly talk about what his family had done, Ron ended up in the bathroom, giving everything he'd eaten back.

* * *

After Harry was spent, nothing was said for a while. Flashbulbs from the upper area popped, but that was the only noise. Janet simply rocked him for a while, staring death at Dumbledore. The plan she had for this had fallen into place. Only one thing was left.

Standing, she whispered even though all could hear her. "Harry, go stand with Sam and Hermione. Auntie's gotta go to work now." Instead of listening to her, Harry held on for dear life. "Okay. But I need to move when I get started, so okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied.

Standing erect and as tall as she could be at five-four, Janet held on to Harry and said in a seething voice, "Blood Wards. House Potter demands Restitution."

Wands lit up everywhere around her, and she heard Amelia say, "Granted."

"Go stand with Sam and Hermione, please. You can watch." This time, Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led away.

Janet clapped her hands. "Kreacher! Nalla!" The two house elves popped in, shocking everyone with their attire. Kreature had what appeared to be a poet shirt over a set of brown trousers, while Nalla wore an old fashioned dress of checked green and white. Both were barefoot though, no matter what she had tried. "You may begin," she said with a smile.

"While they form the ritual circle, I get to tell everyone a history lesson," Janet said brightly. "I've heard how Binns bores everyone in Hogwarts with endless tales of Goblin Rebellions."

Kreacher and Nalla made space around Dumbledore by moving the table and chairs. The people that were in the area moved back, leaving Dumbledore alone with Janet in the centre of the chamber. The two house elves were popping in and out, bringing long flat rods of silver.

"In the fifth century, there was a warlord named Vortigern who was one of the local Kings. It was a surprise to many when he granted land rights to the invading Saxons after having previously driven them out of Britannia. What wasn't known, was that he was being fed potions of compulsion by a local wizard. This wizard, of the House of Wynne, had one job in the court which was to survey and ensure that all food was free of poisons and potions. Sadly, Winthrop Wynne had been bribed a rather hefty amount of silver to betray his king."

Dumbledore was visibly struggling at this point, as he had recognised what the Potter Bitch was talking about and what her little maggots were putting together around him. A pentagram of silver had been laid around his chair a piece at a time, while a flat hoop of silver formed the border of the pentacle, lined with runes.

"When Wynne's treachery was discovered, he wasn't put to death. Instead, he had his War Wizard curse his entire family line so that no one would be able to speak the name of Wynne or even remember that the name was ever magical. Instead, the House of Wynne was made the House of Malfoy, with the only one able to speak or write the name Wynne being the head of the War Wizard's family.

"The War Wizard's name was Arneth Clayton, the Potterer, my ancestor and founder of the Modern line of Potter. This is what you've wrought Dumbledore." She paused to look around the chamber. "This is in addition to the forfeiture of gold in recompense of the theft that the Goblin Nation has insisted on, citing treaty. Please light your wand if this is acceptable."

There was a tense moment of silence. Denouncement was a harsh punishment that would affect an entire family line. The wand that lit up first wasn't from a member of the Wizengamot, but from the upper public gallery. Soon, every wand not in the centre of the chamber was lit. Even Hermione Granger lit hers, while Harry did as well.

"So be it," Amelia Bones said, banging her gavel.

Janet's smile was absolutely wicked as she stared at Dumbledore. "So be it." She walked around the silvered, runic pentacle circle that the house elves assembled, looking for anything out of place. Satisfied, she turned to Kreacher and Nalla. "Well done." They grinned just as nastily as she was and popped away.

She removed a dagger from her belt as she considered Dumbledore. "If it will ease your mind any, Aberforth threw himself out of your family, along with his children. He would rather be nameless than associated with you."

Slicing her palm, Janet began chanting in olde Welsh. She walked around the circle again, dripping blood at the points of the pentacle as she went. The air became thick with magic, swirling in eddies here and there. Janet's eyes were solid blue-green and shining brightly as she came back to the starting point in front of Dumbledore.

Holding up her hands, she felt her hand heal as light encircled the old man. Still looking up, she sheathed her dagger and pulled something that looked like a wand from her left sleeve. It enlarged to a Rowan staff, the same staff that Arneth used against the Wynnes, then she slammed the butt of it against the high point of the pentacle and spoke in Latin, her voice an ethereal echo.

**Et nunc redde**   
**Nusquam erit vestri generis agnomine**   
**Tollatur a vobis est nomen tuum mendacia**   
**Per saecula: in perpetuum**   
**Familiam nómine tuum:**   
**Tibi nomino Bréagadóir**

With the final word, the light surrounding Dumbledore drew in upon him, until it was over just him and the chair he was sitting on. The silencing hex on his throat broke with his scream.

* * *

"Sentence him, don't sentence him. I don't care," Janet said as she stumbled back to Sam, who held her up. "He's without a knut to his new name. He can choke on it for all I care."

Sam fed her a vial of pepper up, while Harry grabbed hold of her again around her waist. Hermione couldn't hold in her question though.

"What did that do?" she whispered, not realizing the stunned room and everyone else could hear her.

"Say his name, Hermione," Sam said.

Confused, she did so. "Albus Wulfric Bréagadóir." Blinking, in even more confusion, she tried again. "Albus Wulfric Bréagadóir. No, not Bréagadóir, _Bréagadóir_." Eyes wide, she looked up at Janet at a complete loss.

/-/-/

Meanwhile in Ireland, thousands of people listening to the Wireless started laughing like mad. When they tested it out, they too could only say, "Albus Wulfric Bréagadóir."

/-/-/

Janet smiled at Hermione, brushing a wild hair out of the girl's face. "That's all he'll ever be, my dear. Nothing but a liar."

* * *

_**A/N:** Google-Latin is Google-Latin. Apologies to any who know the language. Same can be said for Dimbles new last name of Liar in Irish._

_The Latin translated: "And now you shall settle your debts. Gone shall be the family name of your birth. Stripped from you, the lies of your name. Throughout the ages: Forevermore. Name of thy family: I name thee Bréagadóir."_


End file.
